


Warriors and Witch Queens

by acrocera



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - FTL, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrocera/pseuds/acrocera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan and Mills meet at each full moon on the border between their kingdoms.  Ignorant of each other’s true identity, they are forced to navigate escalating tensions between the White Kingdom and Valentia, and to reconcile their own places in the war and in the world.</p><p>Based on the amazing art by Dragoon23. (drag-oon23 on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Regina glanced behind her as she crossed the border.  She slowed Rocinante to a light trot, breathing freely for the first time in several hours.  It was getting more difficult to make the journey away from her mother's castle, what should be _her_ castle, in the heart of Valentia.  Tensions with the White Kingdom were rising once more and the three years respite from war was waning.  Cora had grown restless, the reasons for peace had faded and been replaced once more by the urge to conquer.  The atmosphere in Cora's court was oppressive, Regina felt suffocated.  Each time she thought of battles past, of years spent fighting, she was flooded with guilt and disgust.  Her mother's actions, her _own_ actions, had brought nothing but pain and suffering to the realm. 

  
The only thing that brought Regina any peace, any comfort, was to get away.  Once a month, at the full moon, she had her reprieve.  Her mother believed she was training in solitude, refining her magic in the Quiet Wood under the full moon.  That had been a half-truth some time ago.  She had used the time alone to reflect upon her past actions, meditating and weaning herself off of magic.  That is, until a raging storm drove her to a lone tavern on the border between Valentia and the White Kingdom, the only shelter nearby.

 

As if conjured by that thought, Regina caught sight of the tavern, its warm fires winking a welcome across the darkening lands.  Despite the hard journey, she couldn't wait much longer.  Regina _needed_ her escape.  She knew what was waiting for her in the tavern, and she couldn't go another moment without it.  Rocinante, sensing his mistress's commands before she gave them, picked up a lively canter.  He snorted happily as he recognized the tavern stables, eager to munch on the hay and grain he knew would be there.

 

After taking care to settle Rocinante in for the night, Regina made her way into the tavern.  Keeping the hood of her cloak up, and her eyes downcast, she slid a gold coin across the bar to the proprietor, a stern but capable older woman.  "Granny," as the locals called her, grunted in response and slid a heavy, iron key across the bar.  Regina nodded her thanks and made her way upstairs.  Her heart raced as she passed the first landing.  She moved more quickly, caring less about drawing attention than reaching her destination.  At the third landing, she reached a single door.  The attic room was rarely used; the climb to get there was too great for most travelers.  It was perfect for her needs, no one to disturb her.

 

Regina held her breath as she unlocked the door and pushed it open.  The sight that greeted her flooded her chest with warmth.  Her escape, her solace, her sanity, stood at the window across the room.  Her blonde hair was free and bathed by golden fire light as it cascaded down her nearly bare back.  She still wore her riding breeches and her chest binder, but was free of boots and shirt.

 

"You're late."  Regina could hear the teasing tone and bit back a smile.  She closed and locked the door behind her and walked across the room in what she hoped was a lazy fashion. 

 

"I got held up."  She husked as she kissed a bare shoulder, brushing blonde waves aside.  Her fingers began working under leather breeches as she nipped and licked the elegant neck in front of her.  She stood on her tiptoes and braced her hands against leather covered hips to come level with a petite ear.  "But I'll make it worth your while."  She whispered before teasing the sensitive earlobe.

 

At that, Emma spun, her eyes darkening with lust and pulled Regina close to her.  She pushed the hood back to better see the woman before her.  Smiling coyly, she began walking her companion back toward the bed.  Clothing was discarded as they fell into the plush mattress.  Their worries and cares melted away into the night, replaced by heat and motion.

 

***********

Emma's fingers trailed along a lock of long, dark hair, its owner fast asleep.  She never slept right away, wanting instead to drink in the loveliness before her.  This...thing they had been doing had become so much more for her.  Each month for two years, she had ridden to the border to get away from the insanity her life had become.  The full moon always filled her with a strange restlessness, and she couldn't be around the palace. 

 

When she first came upon the tavern, she had spent her time drinking and gaming with the other travelers.  Darts, dice, cards, fights, men, women, the memories of her first several months bled together, hazy from drink.  Those dalliances had been fun, meaningless, and safe, but unfulfilling.  She had wanted to feel something deeper, something real, something to pierce the numbness that had settled in her chest.  She found it when a mysterious woman burst in from the rain a little over a year ago.

 

Emma closed her eyes, remembering the night vividly.

 

_Thunder boomed and lightning illuminated the sky, adding to the vivacious atmosphere of the tavern.  The storm had forced travelers and forest dwellers alike inside.   Ale and mead were flowing as fast as Granny could serve them.  Red balanced a tray of mugs on one hand, and passed glasses around with the other, deftly dodging drunks and wandering hands on the way.  She rolled her eyes jokingly at Emma, who laughed into her own ale from her seat at the bar._

_There were two minstrels playing a game of warring lutes and trading increasingly bawdy songs, riling up the tipsy crowd.  Emma nodded along with the beat of a new tune (The Lust Lady of Leichter Lane) as the door to the tavern crashed open, bringing with it a spray of rain and a disheveled woman._

_Her hood had been blown back and her nearly black hair was plastered to her face.  Her boots and breeches were caked with mud and her clothing was clinging to her shivering frame.  She stomped her feet to dislodge the mud with little effect.  She did her best to better her appearance, wringing out her hair and smoothing it down._

_Red sashayed up to the bar, passing her newest customer.  She set her tray down, grabbed a towel of questionable cleanliness and tossed it to the newcomer, who regarded it with disdain._

_“I’ll take a room.  As far away from this…”  She paused, looking around the tavern with poorly concealed disgust, “rabble as possible.  I will require a hot meal.”  Her tone was haughty and commanding._

_Red rolled her eyes at Emma, who simply shrugged in return.  “Alright, follow me then.”  As she passed Granny she grabbed a large, ancient looking iron key from under the bar.  “The attic has a bed and a fire place; there aren’t any leaks but the wind howls something fierce up there.”_

_“Who the hell do you think that was?”  Emma asked Granny after Red and her guest had departed._

_Granny squinted at a spot on the glass she was cleaning, rubbing at it fiercely.  “Probably some well-to-do traveler, who knows.  We get all sorts in here, girl.”_

_Emma couldn’t be sure, since Granny wasn’t looking at her, but she thought she detected a lie.  “So you’ve never seen her before?”  She pressed gently, not wanting to incur Granny’s wrath._

_“Couldn’t really say.”  Granny’s eyes moved from the glass to the pot of stew bubbling over the fire.  She ladled out a generous helping and handed the bowl, along with some bread, ale, and an apple to Emma.  “But I’m just here to feed and shelter, when there’s coin to be gotten.  It ain’t my concern who I’m feeding, as long as they keep the peace.  Now make yourself useful and take this up, will ya?”_

_“Do I look like an ale wench to you?”  Emma grumbled as she took the tray from Granny._

_“No, but I’ve had to hide you from one too many fathers demanding to know who’s been defiling their daughters.” Granny leveled a hard look at Emma, who had the decency to blush._

_“That was just the once…”  Emma mumbled and shuffled “And why does she get an apple.  You never give me apples.”  As she trudged up the stairs, she couldn’t get rid of the feeling that Granny knew something about that woman._

_“It’s probably harmless, Swan.  Let it go.”  She mumbled to herself._

_“You’ve got to stop talking to yourself, otherwise people are gonna think you’re crazy.”  Red jarred her from her thoughts as they passed on the second landing.  “And you’ve got to stop letting Granny boss you around.  She chases off one angry father and suddenly you owe her your hide.”  She chuckled and continued down the stairs._

_The door at the top of the third landing was slightly ajar, and warm golden light peeked through the crack.  Emma pushed into the room gently, not wanting to seem obtrusive._

_“What could you possible want now?!”  Emma was taken aback at the harsh tone that was thrown at her.  The other woman spun, her eyes glinting with anger that died as soon as she realized it wasn’t Red who had come in.  “Sorry, I thought you were the unprofessional tavern wench.”_

_“Uh, yeah… no, sorry…  Um, Granny sent me up with your food.”  Emma took in the brunette’s appearance.  She was smaller than she had originally looked.  She had taken off the sodden clothing, left only in a thin nightgown that was barely adequate in its coverage.  No doubt it belonged to Red.  Emma was struck by her beauty; the brightness of her eyes and her flawless skin, illuminated by the firelight, was a captivating sight.  After a moment she realized she was staring.  “Where should I put it?”_

_She got a sigh and an eye roll as her answer along with a pointed finger toward the table by the fireplace._

_“Right.  Sorry.”  She set the tray down and hesitated.  “Do you want something a bit more… substantial to wear?  I can give you a tunic or my cloak or something if you’d like.”  She winced; she was normally so much more suave with women._   
  


_The stranger tilted her head and regarded her curiously.  “I think this will be fine.  I will be on my way as soon as my clothing dries and the weather clears.”_

_Emma glanced out the lone window in the attic room.  It rattled slightly from the force of the winds.  “Yeah, that’s probably not gonna happen any time soon.”  She could see the woman’s confident mask slip, revealing worry and uncertainty.  Without thought, she stepped closer and began to reach out a comforting hand, before thinking better of it and pulling back.   “Don’t worry; it’s really not a bad place.  I mean, sure, most of the people downstairs are thieves and drunks, but they won’t harm you.  Granny and Red wouldn’t let that happen.”_

_Emma turned to leave, but glanced back.  “I wouldn’t either.  Look, if you need anything, just ask for Swan.”_

_As she stepped out onto the landing, the wind picked up, whistling through the cracks and crannies in the roof.  “Swan…”  The sound barely registered, and for a moment she thought she was simply hearing things, but turned back into the room anyway._

_“Would you like some stew?”  The question came with a creeping smile and a raised eyebrow.  Emma’s pulse quickened.  Was this woman_ flirting _with her?_

_She grinned back and shut the door, locking it behind her._

 

***********

On third morning, Emma awoke to see Regina staring out the window, watching the sun rise.

 

“Come back to bed, Mills.  It’s early and we don’t have to leave quite yet.” 

 

Regina nodded and turned, smiling sadly at Swan.  It gave her a mixed thrill every time she called her “Mills.”  It had been, after all, what she said her name was.  She couldn’t very well give her real name; it would be far too dangerous.  Instead, she took the profession her mother was born to, one Cora loathed so deeply.  She gained a great deal of satisfaction knowing her mother would hate it, but she wanted to hear her lover say her name.  Her actual name.  But this game of surnames was one they had been playing for as long as they had been meeting.  First names were never asked, never exchanged.  It allowed a semblance of distance and kept things casual.  Well, not quite casual for Regina anymore, but she could barely admit that to herself, let alone anyone else.

 

She climbed back under the covers and wrapped herself around Swan, burying her face in her neck, shutting out the outside world for a few more precious minutes.  She hated this time more than anything.  She would have to return to her mother’s castle, in the middle of lands made dreary and scorched by years of war.  She would have to once again wear the mask of the unforgiving conqueror; the figure peasants had unkindly dubbed “The Evil Queen.”  It was cruel really, as everyone knew her mother had yet to relinquish her Regency.  Regina’s coronation should have been seven summers ago, but Cora found reasons to maintain her stranglehold on the realm.  Regina couldn’t really bring herself to care.  Queen had never been something she was passionate about being.

 

The thoughts of Cora and crowns, of peasants and masks, made her breath hitch and her chest tighten.  She wanted nothing more than to stay in the attic, her little bubble of happiness, with Swan, and forget politics and duty. 

 

She realized she must have tensed up when she felt Swan run a hand through her hair.  Next came soft humming, a tune she couldn’t place, but seemed familiar.

 

Regina smiled against Swan’s neck, kissing her way up her jaw.  “What in the world are you humming?”

 

“Hmmmm?”  Swan raised her eyebrows in mock innocence.  “You mean, you don’t recognize our song?”

 

Regina was legitimately confused.  “Our song?  We have a song?”

 

_“Oh, there once was a lass from the capitol city,_

_with auburn hair and a face quite pretty…”_

 

Regina grimaced and shook her head.  “You cannot be serious.”

 

This served only to spur Swan to full energy.

 

_“Beloved by all, she loved them too,_

_men by the ton, and women a few._

_She took no coin, demanded no pay,_

_only demanded that nobody stay._

_She broke many a heart, but everyone came,_

_to The Lusty Lass of Leichter Lane!”_

“That isn’t even a good rhyme.  Horrid song.”  Regina did her best to hide her pleasure at Swan’s singing.  “Why, pray tell, is it ‘our song’ ?”

 

“Aw, come on Mills, don’t break my heart.  That was the song playing when you scurried in like a drenched cat.”  She dodged the pillow that was lobbed at her head.  “Dripping muddy water everywhere, demanding a room and stew.  It was right before you seduced me and robbed me of my innocence.”

 

“I seduced _you_?  I seem to remember it differently.”  She leaned once more into Swan’s embrace, lacing their fingers together.  “And I don’t scurry.”

 

Emma barked a laugh in appreciation.  She shook her head fondly and kissed Mills on the forehead.  “Fine, you don’t scurry.  But you were the one who invited me to stay.  Giving me the eyebrow lift of sex.”  She kissed her again and rested her cheek against dark brown hair.  The sun was almost fully above the horizon; it was time to go.  Emma’s stomach dropped with the realization that she wouldn’t see Mills for another month.

 

“It’s time to get going, Mills.”  She sighed sadly.  They always said their goodbyes upstairs, never risking being seen by others.  It wasn’t forbidden, of course, but it wasn’t universally accepted either.  Not to mention that Emma couldn’t risk drawing any extra attention to herself. 

 

Regina nodded sadly, squeezing Swan a bit tighter.  “I’ll go down first and ready Rocinante.”

 

She got up and dressed quickly, wanting to linger, but knowing that if she did, she would never leave.  Emma watched her hungrily, memorizing the sweep of her hair, the curve of her hip, every detail.  The images etched into her mind would have to last her an entire moon’s turn until she could see Mills again.

***********

Regina tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach and the tightening in her chest.  She knew she would see Swan in a matter of weeks, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was about to change.  She finished dressing and walked over to the bed once more.  She reached down and caught Swan’s hand, urging her to the edge of the bed.  Bending closer, she smiled, attempting to conceal her unease.

 

“Try to behave yourself, Swan.”  She kissed her softly and slowly, the kiss contradicting the flippant tone she affected.

 

Emma leaned into the kiss, running a hand through Mills’ hair, pulling her closer.  When they broke apart, she leaned their foreheads together, nuzzling her nose.  “I make no promises.”

 

The exchange was common.  The words had not changed in their 14 months of meeting, but their actions had.  What had once been casual sex had clearly turned into something more.  They once called the words to each other as they hurried out the door, now there were lingering kisses and sad glances.  Neither woman was willing to say the words, to make this connection more real, but it was clear that the dynamic had changed over time.  It was getting harder to let go. 

 

After one last soft kiss, Regina turned quickly and headed downstairs.  She set her key on the counter, next to another gold coin and nodded her thanks at Granny.

 

“Take care of yourself, kid.”  Granny grunted at her as she wiped the bar down.

 

Regina smiled tightly and walked the short distance to the stables.  Rocinante was saddled and ready for their journey home.  He nickered at her as she approached.  She kissed his nose before tightening the girth and attaching her lone bag to the saddle.  With one last fond pat, she mounted and rode into the courtyard.  She looked up at the window to see Swan, dressed in her riding clothes, staring down at her.  She lifted a hand in farewell and rode away, eyes clouding with tears.

 

*******

When Emma arrived at the White Palace, a flurry of excitement greeted her.  Her squire rushed forward, followed by a gaggle of young pages, to collect her belongings and see to her horse.  She dismounted with a huff, dreading the fake smiles and empty compliments that were sure to await her inside.  She straightened her posture, affected an air of importance, and did her best to look “royal.”  It was all such a pain in the ass, but she had no choice in the matter.

                                                                               

When she reached the large, double doors to the throne room, she paused and collected her thoughts.  The Queen and Prince Consort, _Parents… They’re my parents._ After two years she still had to correct herself.  Her _parents_ would want to know of her journey.  They thought she took the time to explore the countryside and familiarize herself with her subjects.  Of course, they insisted she keep her identity secret, there was no telling who could be spying on Cora’s behalf. 

 

As far as they knew, Emma traveled the kingdom, posing as a representative of the Crown, personally checking on the wellbeing of peasantry and gentry alike.  In this respect, Emma was glad her parents were infuriatingly kind and good-natured.  It made them naïve and easily deceived. 

 

“Oh, Emma!”  Snow cried happily as she saw her.  She rose from her at the council table and made her way across the massive hall, meeting her daughter in the middle.  “It’s so wonderful to see you’ve made it home safely.”

 

Emma smiled tightly and stiffly returned her mother’s hug.  “It was a good trip.”  Emma saw Snow’s smile falter, she could tell she needed to give her something more substantial.  “It’s good to be home.”

 

That seemed to satisfy Snow, so she turned, taking Emma by the hand, and lead her back to the waiting council.  “I think it’s time for you to join us, Emma.  After all, someday, this will be your council to lead.”  Snow seemed pleased with herself, offering Emma a seat on the royal advisory council.  Emma wished she could truly appreciate the gesture, instead she felt numb to it.  Squashing her negativity, she took the empty seat at Snow’s right, and tried to feel as if she belonged there.

 

Charming leaned across and gave Emma an encouraging smile, she returned it easily.  Her relationship with her father had proved to be an easy one to cultivate.  Having been born a peasant, he understood her alienation at court.  She wished her mother was as easy to bond with.

 

“Now that the princess is here, we should continue.”  The Blue Fairy fluttered her wings importantly.  “We are getting reports of increased activity in Valentia.  There has been suspicious troop movement along the Southeast.”  
  
“Cora’s moving troops and we are calling it ‘increased activity?!’”  Charming slammed a hand on the table angrily.  “That is an act of aggression!”

 

“Your Highness, if you had let me finish, you would have heard that these troops are moving toward Cora’s seat of power.  They do not appear to be under her command.  They fly a banner we have never seen before.”  Blue sniffed at him, unhappy with his interruption.

 

“David, please…”  Snow laid a hand on his arm, calming him instantly.  He sighed and sat back, motioning for Blue to continue.

 

“While this military movement does not seem to pose an immediate threat to us, it is cause for concern.  It is the opinion of this council that we should strengthen our defenses and mobilize the reserve battalions in the event of any escalation.” 

 

Snow remained silent, weighing the options before her.  “Emma, what do you think about all of this?”

 

Emma’s jaw dropped.  The last thing she expected was to be asked to contribute.  “Uh, forgive me your Majesty.”  Snow winced and Emma hurriedly corrected herself.  “Mother, I don’t think I’m the best person to advise on political… matters.”

 

Snow smiled kindly and stroked Emma’s face lovingly.  “You’re exactly perfect for this.  You’re my daughter, and the heir to the crown.  You are also a very capable soldier and leader.  It’s time you take on the role you were born for.”

 

Emma swallowed her retort.  She never forgot the “role” they wanted her to play, but she had a hard time accepting it.  Nevertheless, she had to give them an answer.  “Well, I think we need to be cautious with how we play this.  We can’t just mobilize our standing army without spooking Cora.  But, we can’t leave ourselves open to attack.”  She chewed her lip, deep in thought, missing Blue’s narrowing eyes.

 

“We should fortify our magic barriers and bolster our spy network.  Post extra guards at the key strategic points in the kingdom.  Leave the reserves alone, though, it would send too strong a message.  Plus, we don’t want to alarm the people.  They suffered enough in the last war; they deserve every bit of peace we can afford them.”

 

Snow’s eyebrows rose, as if the answer surprised her.  Emma was clearly smart and capable, but she must not have expected the ease with which Emma’s mind could find sound strategy.  David smiled and nodded encouragingly, ever the proud father.  Emma let out a breath she didn’t realize she had held.  Her answer was good enough, for once, she almost felt as if she had earned her place.

 

That feeling deflated rather quickly.  Blue cleared her throat, once again demanding the attention of the council.  “Forgive me, Princess, but I must disagree.”  She dipped her head submissively.  Emma’s lip curled in disgust, it was an obvious ruse.  The Blue Fairy bent to no one’s will but her own; that much was abundantly clear to her. 

 

“What we need now is a show of strength.  Our lands have recovered and our coffers are full once more.  We cannot sit idly by and allow Queen Cora to act without consequence.  While she has not yet declared war, I am certain that war is where we are headed.”  Blue turned her attention to the royal couple.

 

“Majesties, I implore you to raise the army.  Send out a decree commanding the people to send support to the Crown.  War is imminent, and we must be prepared.  Cora will not give us warning, and she will attack with all her strength.”  Blue spread her hands dramatically, raising her voice for effect.  “We must also prepare magically.  While we have been recovering, we must assume that Regina has been plotting.  The Witch is immensely powerful and her cruelty knows no limits.  If Cora were to unleash her upon us, there is not telling what havoc she would wreak.”

 

Emma stared at the table, grinding her teeth through Blue’s monologue.  She couldn’t stay silent any longer.  “But at what cost?!  What will this mean for the people?”  
  
The council was taken aback.  Charming shifted uncomfortably in his seat; as if knowing where this argument would lead.  Blue blinked rapidly; clearly unaccustomed to being openly challenged.

 

“The people exist to serve and support the Crown, Princess.”  She smiled coldly.  “They will do as we tell them.  This is in their best interest.”

 

Emma’s hands shook with anger and a fire ignited in the pit of her stomach.  “You’re wrong.  The Crown exists to serve the people.  They feed us, clothe us, keep our coffers full and our weapons sharp.  What is a Queen without her people?  Nothing.”  Emma looked to her parents, imploring them to understand.  “This war devastated the region.  Even at the coast, far away from the fighting, we felt the strain.  I grew up in the midst of this insanity, and I can’t stand by and let it consume us again.”  


Snow’s face fell.  A look of mild concern replaced the pride that was previously there.  “Sweetheart, of course we don’t want harm to come to the people.  That’s exactly why we need to act.  They need to be protected.”  
  
Emma shook her head and stood back from the table.  “Who do you think bears the cost of the war, hmm?  Do you think it’s royalty, who issues the commands?  Nobility, who provides knights and coin?  Because it’s not.  It’s the commoners; they’re the ones who lose husbands and sons to violence.  It’s the farmers whose fields are razed and livelihoods destroyed.  When a soldier needs a horse or a loaf of bread, where do you think it comes from?”

 

She looked around, the council was utterly silent.  “Well?  It comes from the poor, the commoners, the peasants.  They are the ones who starve.  They bear the cost of war, not us.  Our coffers may empty a bit and we may miss out on chocolates and exotic linens for a while, but our lives remain unchanged.  What we need is to tread carefully.  Increase our spy network; send an envoy to Cora’s court.  Use some diplomacy for the sake of your citizens!”

 

Snow smiled sadly at her daughter, she understood Emma’s standpoint, but Blue had never steered them wrong.  “Darling, please.  We will make every effort to ease the burden on the people.  We can ration ourselves at court, no more venison or imported goods.  We can make sacrifices too, but Blue is right.  We need to present a strong front to Cora.”  
  
She turned to the council and stood; the very picture of regal strength.  “It is decided.  We shall rally the reserve forces.  Begin outfitting the army for war.  Call the vassals and fortify the borders.  Blue, you and the fairies should reinforce the magical barriers to prepare for the Witch.  We will exact a modest tax on the merchant class to cover the costs of mobilization.  Inform the smiths and fletchers that all resources are to be earmarked for the war effort.  Twenty percent of all food production is to be held back for the army.  This is my decree, let it be law.”

 

“Let it be law!”  The council rose, hurrying to carry out their Queen’s commands.  Emma merely stood and gaped, she felt as if she had been punched in the gut.  She felt betrayed and used.  She looked to Charming, hoping to see her feelings mirrored on his face, but all she saw was grim determination.  He had lived away from his flocks for too long.  He had forgotten what it was to be common.  Feeling like she was going to be sick, Emma stalked out of the throne room without a glance back.

***********

Regina returned to the mountains of Valentia with a heavy heart.  The castle was naturally fortified, nestled in the midst of jagged peaks.  Cora had long since razed the forests surrounding the capitol, marring the landscape but making it impossible for an army to surprise the stronghold.

 

Her heart raced as she spied a massive contingent of tents erected outside the city walls.  Black banners, bearing a brilliant green dragon flew above the largest tents.  It was heraldry Regina had never seen before.  It was clear they were not attacking, merely camping.  Nevertheless, she urged Rocinante to a full gallop, dreading the implications.  Cora had found an ally, and she was preparing to mobilize. 

 

Rocinante charged through the opening portcullis, huffing with exertion.  Regina’s unease affected her steed, making him antsy as well.  She pulled him to a rough stop, where he shuffled in place.  Stable hands rushed to help her down, but she leapt out of the saddle before they could reach her. 

 

“Rinse him off and give him an extra scoop of grain.  We’ve had a hard ride.”  She barked her orders at the nervous servants.  Her commanding tone was in place; the Evil Queen had returned home. 

 

With a sweep of her arms, Regina vanished in a cloud of purple smoke, reappearing in Cora’s central court.  She made a show of using her magic in front of Cora; her mother couldn’t know she was otherwise abstaining.  She inclined her head respectfully at the seated Regent.  “Mother, I hope you are well.”

 

Cora regarded her closely, eyes tracking up and down Regina’s frame taking in every detail of her appearance.  “So good of you to join us, dear.  I trust you saw our guests outside the gates?”

 

It was a rhetorical question; Regina stayed silent.

 

“Our friends come from afar, bringing with them weapons and warriors.  They are here to help us eliminate the insipid White’s once and for all.  I expect your training sessions have been fruitful?”  
  
“Quite.”   Regina schooled her features, revealing nothing that could alert her mother of her deception.  Her mind raced, she needed to be sure war did not escalate until after the next moon’s turn.  She needed time to plan a way out.  She could not withstand another descent into darkness.  It nearly consumed her the last time.  “After the next moon, I will be at full strength once more.”  
  
Cora’s expression soured.  “The next moon?  Unacceptable.  You have had three years to recover from your… incident.”  
  
Regina bit her tongue until she tasted copper.  Her “incident” had nearly broken her.  She remembered the heat of rage and the feeling of blood flowing across her hands.  The blood of enemies, of innocents, she later realized.  Her orders were to eliminate a band of enemy soldiers camped in the Western forests.  She took to the mission with gusto, thrilling in the dark magic coursing through her.  The cries of anguish from the mouths of strong men made to beg like dogs fueled her rage. 

 

It wasn’t until she had laid waste to the area that her vision cleared and she saw what she had done.  Dozens of bodies laid flayed and burned around her.  Men, women, and children alike had fallen at her hands.  They had not been a band of soldiers.  They were refugees, her own people, fleeing Cora’s iron grip for the promise of freedom in the White Kingdom.  Regina crumbled under the weight of knowledge, the realization that she had evolved into a ruthless murderer.  She had become the evil thing the commoners accused her of being. 

 

She had returned to the castle, consumed by grief and hatred of herself and of Cora.  Years of pent up rage bubbled to the surface of her mind.  She saw the glassy eyed stares of dead children when she closed her eyes.  She heard the gasps of innocent Daniel, still vivid after all those years, dying in her arms, his heart crushed to dust by Cora’s hand.  She smelled the burning flesh of the refugees, noxious and suffocating.  She felt the straining muscles of men she had strangled, beating hearts she had crushed.  All of her sins and pain came crashing down on her in a single instant, choruses of souls she had ripped from the mortal coil howled in her ears.  Bile rose in her throat and tears streamed down her face, a guttural scream ripped from her chest.  She attacked Cora then, flinging what was left of her magic at her mother.  Streams of fire lit the hall, scorching tapestries and furniture.  Cora batted the attacks off as if they were nothing, her magic at full strength. 

 

Regina collapsed after, and spent several weeks in a solitary cell at the highest tower.  When she finally emerged, it was with a new conviction.  Someday, she would escape her mother’s clutches.  She would flee the realm, her beloved Valentia, her father’s kingdom.  But she must be careful.  Any measure of perceived dissent would be punished severely. 

 

Regina pulled herself away from the memories.  She had finally reached a semi-healthy state, and she would not allow Cora to jeopardize it.  “I understand mother, but I assure you, after one moon’s turn, it will be as if nothing ever happened.  I am at the edge of my final hurdle.  I will reach my full potential once more; I simply need one more weekend of the full moon to focus my powers.”  She dipped her gaze submissively.  “That is, if it pleases my Queen.”

 

Regina had learned to cater to Cora’s ego.  Her mother knew her grasp on the throne was tenuous at best, so it served Regina well to reinforce that position. 

 

“Very well, dear.”  Cora waved her hand, dismissing Regina.  “Now go wash up, you smell like your horse.  I expect you to attend dinner.  Afterwards, we begin strategic preparations.  You will attend, and you will be dressed properly; not wearing men’s clothing.  That will be all.”

 

Regina bowed out of the throne room and walked briskly upstairs, keeping her head high and her eyes hard.  Once she reached her suite of rooms, she dismissed her ladies in waiting.  She would bathe and clothe herself this evening, away from the prying, spying eyes of her mother’s staff.

 

After her bath, as she brushed the tangles out of her long, wet hair, Regina stared at her own reflection.   She was no longer the bright eyed girl who fell for the stable boy, nor was she the wounded, hate filled sorceress who terrorized the region.  She was something in between, something less, or something more, she couldn’t be sure.  All she knew was that sometime after meeting Swan, she had begun to feel more like herself, more human again.  Each month, the cracks in her soul filled a little bit more, and the scars on her heart had started to fade.

 

_It had been a month since her ill-advised escapade and Regina hesitated at the door to the tavern.  She could smell something cooking, roasted mutton perhaps, and her stomach growled.  Her mother’s digs had been particularly harsh this morning; she had lost her appetite, opting instead to leave for her full-moon getaway early.  Without much thought, she had ridden straight for the border tavern, not even pretending to head for her usual meditation spot._

_Now that she was here though, Regina could kick herself.  She doubted that Swan would be here, or would want to see her again, let alone remember her.  It had been a casual dalliance, one she still couldn’t believe she had initiated.  She ground her teeth in annoyance.  What in the world was she doing here?  Before she could walk away from the door, Regina’s stomach growled again, she was hungry to the point of nausea._

_She regretted entering almost immediately.  The tavern was populated by rough looking men day-drinking and grumbling about some menial problem or another.  One dared to whistle at her when he saw her, so she responded with a searing glare.  He quickly lost interest.  She spied a secluded corner, far away from the other patrons and strode over, head high and eyes glinting with danger._

_It didn’t take long for the bar-wench to notice her.  Red wasn’t it?  Regina couldn’t recall much from the previous month that didn’t involve a bed and the uppermost room._

_“Well, well, well, her majesty returns.”  Red cocked a hip and raised her brows._

_It took Regina a moment to realize the moniker was used in jest; Red had no way of knowing who she really was.  “Yes, well, while I can’t say I’m fond of the slop you call food, my horse needed rest.  Yours was merely the closest stable.”  She plucked her riding gloves off, finger by finger.  “Bring me whatever I could smell roasting and some red wine.  If you could find a bottle of acceptable vintage that hasn’t turned to vinegar, I would be most grateful.”_

_Red rolled her eyes.  “The mutton then.  Do you want potatoes or greens?”  She tapped her foot, growing increasingly impatient._

_“Both.  With gravy; the potatoes are sure to be dry.  Thank you; that will be all.”_

_Red swept into a sarcastic bow, which Regina ignored, and stalked away, muttering about “uppity bitches.”_

_The meal had been surprisingly good, though Regina would never admit it, and she relished the rich gravy.  She was never allowed gravy in her mother’s court.  “Come now, Regina.  Gravy is for peasants with unrefined palates.  Besides, no prince will want you if you outweigh his horses.”_

_She caught herself scanning the room for blonde hair every few seconds, she was driving herself insane.  Swan wouldn’t possibly have come here again, the chances were too slim.  There was no telling if she even remembered their night together.  It had been a full lunar cycle, and she had probably bedded others since.  What if their night hadn’t been all that Regina remembered?  Maybe their connection hadn’t been that great.  Was the sex even good?  Well, of course it was good.  Regina was an attentive lover.  What if she was too attentive?   What could possibly make Swan want to see her again, if she even remembered?  What did she possibly have to off her?  She gave herself dozens of reasons why she should leave, why she wouldn’t see Swan, why this was a very bad idea, but none were enough to make her leave._

_By the time night had fallen, she had truly begun to give up hope.  It was folly to think she would see Swan again.  It was even greater folly that she wanted to see her again.  She swirled the wine in her glass, drinking slowly so as to stay clear headed.  A melancholy tune wafted through the tavern, now full of guests and travelers.  It wasn’t until she heard the scrape of a chair that she realized she had company._

_There sat Swan, face set in a cocky half-grin, sitting backwards on the chair across the table.  Her arms crossed over the back, she drummed her fingers on her elbows to the beat of the music.  “Can I buy you a drink?”_

_Before she could school her expression, Regina’s face betrayed her by blushing a soft pink.  “I seem to have a drink already.”  Her attempt at a lofty tone fell utterly flat._

_“Mmhmm, I see that.  Red told me you’ve been nursing that one for a couple of hours now.  I just figured there must be something wrong with it.”  She raised an eyebrow, teasing and playful.  “So, can I get you a new one?”_  
  
Regina bit back a smile.  On the one hand, she found Swan utterly irritating, her confidence, her forwardness; it was as if she expected smallclothes to ignite by her very presence.   She seemed to make it into your skirts easily enough…   On the other hand, she was open, and warm, and seemed to pierce through Regina’s very being with her honest gaze.  It had been so long since she felt much of anything; a simple dalliance couldn't hurt too much.

_“I suppose I could use a fresh drink."_

***********

Regina swept into the great hall, wearing one of her better “Evil Queen” outfits.  Black leather high-heeled, knee high boots hugged her calves and met tight black leather pants.  She wore a corseted black and silver doublet, cut to accentuate her feminine curves; she was bearing a good bit of cleavage this evening.  A flowing black cape adorned with brilliant red fluttered behind her, making it seem like flames followed in her wake.  She was the very picture of seductive danger, exactly what she had been groomed to be.  She hated every moment of it. 

 

The foreign warlord was seated at the place of honor on Cora’s right.  He was a massive man with tanned skin, black hair, and almond eyes.  Regina gazed at him evenly; neither smiling nor frowning; utterly diplomatic.  There could be no question of her strength; she was intimidated by no man; that had to be made clear.  A woman sat to his right.  She was dressed in ornate armor; her black hair was pulled back into a severe bun.  Her features were delicate, and her eyes were watchful, constantly scanning the room, aware of everything around her. 

 

“Your Excellency, may I present my daughter, Regina.”  Cora motioned to her daughter with apparent pride.  “Regina, dear, this is Xu Wei.  He is new to our lands, hoping to make a home for himself and his people.  To his right is Hua Mulan.  She serves as his second-in-command and interpreter.”

 

“A pleasure to meet you, Princess Regina.”  Mulan inclined her head respectfully. 

 

“Just Regina, please.”  She didn’t have to look at Cora to know her mother would be pleased.  She preferred to be the only Valentian royal with a title.

 

Mulan nodded, smiling ever so slightly.  “Of course, Regina.  We have heard tales of your considerable power.  There is no magic in our homeland; we look forward to witnessing your abilities.”

 

“Yes, well, magic runs in our family.”  Regina measured her response carefully.  She could neither understate her powers, nor seem to overshadow her mother’s strength.  “The women of the Valentian line are never to be trifled with.”

 

Mulan relayed her words to Xu Wei in a lilting, musical tongue Regina had never before heard.  They earned a thunderous laugh from the enormous man.  Mulan smiled fully at that.  “Wei approves.”

 

She made her way to the seat at Cora’s left.  The feast could now be underway.  “Well done, my dear.”  Cora patted her arm affectionately.  Regina clenched her jaw until her ears rang with the effort.   

***********

In the weeks that followed Emma’s first council meeting, she became a silently compliant, if ultimately unwilling leader.  Snow gave her command of the kingdom’s elite forces.  The fighters dubbed themselves the White Swans in honor of their new Commander.  They were Emma’s chosen 30.  The group was varied; knights and rangers, scouts, a healer, a trapper, and a lone blacksmith filled their ranks.  Their purpose was to carry out specialized missions.  They gathered intelligence, smoked out enemy spies, and conducted covert operations across the border to destabilize Cora’s power over her citizens. 

                                                             

Tensions had risen exponentially in the last several weeks.  Skirmishes on the border happened daily.  The council expected a formal declaration of war to come at any moment.  The Valentian army had joined with the mysterious new forces, carrying two banners and marching Northwest toward the White Kingdom.  They would reach the border in less than a week.  Emma’s thoughts fell to Mills more and more as the weeks progressed.  She needed to make her monthly trip to the tavern to warn her of the impending war. 

 

On the morning before the first night of the full moon, Emma pulled her Lieutenant aside.  “I need to go take care of something, alone.  I’ll be back tomorrow morning, but I need you to run interference with Snow.  She can’t know where I’m going.”  He nodded, never one to question his Commander.  “While I’m gone, take a small contingent to meet with the fairies.  Escort them back here under cover of night.  They have prepared protective amulets for us, and they will enchant our weapons and armor.  When I return, we march for the heart of Valentia.”  
  
The Lieutenant’s eyes widened and his face paled.  “We’re going after the Witch.”  It wasn’t a question.

 

Emma nodded grimly.  “Her activities have been muted so far, but the fairies fear her powers are too great.  They want her eliminated, and they don’t trust anyone else to do it.  Our orders are clear.”  Emma remembered the tales of Regina the Witch.  Whole villages slaughtered, men tortured and killed without a thought.  The woman had burned through the lands, exacting vengeance on everything in her path.  She was Cora’s most dangerous weapon, and they couldn’t afford to see her unleashed again.  “Blue wants her killed on sight, but I’ve arranged for an alternative.  Nova will be giving you enchanted shackles.  It will be tricky, but we have to get close enough to cuff her.  They will bind her magic and allow us to question her.  She’s too valuable a resource to waste.”

 

“How will we find her, Commander?  And how will we know her?  In all the stories told, none tell of her face.  They say she can change it at will.  They say she can make herself look like anyone, that there’s no telling who she is.”  Her officer shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.  “She’s mighty powerful, Commander.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes; even among the best soldiers you found superstition and tall tales.  “Well, the purple smoke she uses to shroud the battlefield will probably be a good clue.  Look, just make sure you get the amulets; I’ll work out how to find her.  That’s why they give me the fancy titles.”

 

With that, she said her farewells and mounted her horse.  Turning to the East, she galloped away, hoping she reached Mills in time to warn her.  She figured she had a week, maybe two before the skirmishes escalated to all-out war.  She was frankly surprised Cora had held out this long, she seemed to be showing more restraint in this war than she had in the past.  Emma feared the reach this war would have.  Growing up on the Western Coast, she had been shielded from the fighting in the last war with Valentia.  The strain, though, was very real.  As the ward of the town’s quartermaster, she had helped secure supplies and armaments for the war.  She had been allowed to train alongside his natural sons, learning sword and spear from hardened soldiers, and heard first-hand accounts of battles.  She saw the faces of the few refugees that had been able to flee Cora’s kingdom.  Some had stayed in the White Capitol, others chose to venture farther West, across to ocean to lands out of the Queen of Hearts’ grasp.  Remembering the haunted eyes of the Valentian refugees made Emma shudder in the saddle.  They had been starving and weak, most had sustained injury.  They spoke in frantic whispers of the horrors they had endured, the things that Cora’s army had inflicted upon them, they whispered as if the Queen could hear them. 

 

The memories steeled Emma with resolve.  She had to get Mills away from Valentia.  She realized that she wasn’t sure if Mills was actually _from_ Valentia.  With her darker complexion, she had assumed, but she could be from anywhere.  She regretted the casual nature of their encounters, that she didn’t even know her name.  Emma resolved to learn more about her, and to keep her safe.  She would convince her to return to the White Kingdom with her, and she would find a safe place for her at Snow’s court.  If the war got too bad, she would arrange for Mills to find passage across the Western waters.  Emma was finally in a position of importance; she could actually _do_ something.  With hope flaring in her chest, she rode on toward the border.

***********

Cora had the Valentian smiths working day and night to outfit the ever growing army.  Men between the ages of 15 and 45 were dragged from their villages, often unwillingly, to fill the ranks.  She seized livestock and crops in the name of supporting the realm.  For the most part, the population bore the strain in relative silence, the only dissent popped up in small pockets near the Western borders.

 

The spy network provided Cora and Xu Wei with a wealth of information on the White Kingdom.  Their reserve forces had mobilized and started marching West.  War was imminent and the Queen Regent couldn’t be happier.  The promise of war brought a youthful glow to her skin and lightness to her demeanor.  It sickened Regina. 

 

She spent her days at Cora's court avoiding her mother.  Mostly, she kept to the library, researching battle formation, troop movement, and war strategies.  She poured over ancient tomes of arcane battle theory, written by the great sorcerers of old.  This dutiful and diligent study placated Cora, who paid her less and less attention as the days wore on.  Eventually, Regina was able to do her _actual_ research.  She read treaties and trade agreements between Valentia and her neighbors dating back for centuries.  She scoured maps of the kingdoms, learning surrounding geographies and natural resources.  She began piecing an escape plan together.  It would take a great deal of political maneuvering, and she would have to be careful about which kingdom she chose as her asylum.  Her thoughts traveled to Swan frequently.  She had no idea where she was from, let alone what she did or how this war would affect her.  There was no doubt, though, that she would be affected.  Everyone would be.

 

The library sheltered her from not only Cora, but from Xu Wei, whose eyes had begun to wander in her direction.  She could feel his gaze upon her at meals with increasing regularity.  Regina couldn’t decide if her mother was simply oblivious of his seeming interest, or merely didn’t care, as she had yet to acknowledge it.  She couldn’t imagine that her mother approved of such attentions, after all, he was far from Royal.  But, Regina realized, clenching her fist, he would be given a kingdom if they won the war.  He would become Royal. 

 

“What spot should we choose to ford, should the need arise?”  Regina was startled out of her dark pondering.  Mulan stood behind her, leaning slightly over her shoulder, hands clasped smartly behind her back.

 

“I’m sorry?”  Regina’s face contorted in haughty confusion. 

 

Mulan nodded at the map spread before them.  “You have been studying the Northwestern plains for a while now, and the most interesting thing there is the river.  One can only assume you are determining the best area at which an army can cross.”  Mulan’s lips thinned slightly and she rocked, ever so lightly, on the balls of her feet.

 

_Is she_ teasing _me?  Well, we shall see if the stone warrior has wit._ Regina waved her hand over the map dismissively.  “On the contrary, dear, I was thinking of taking up fishing.  Seems like a rather relaxing hobby, don’t you agree?”

 

The corners of Mulan’s mouth quirked in amusement.  “You don’t strike me for a fisher-woman.”

 

“As a matter of fact, I am quite handy with a spear and net, it’s all about the wrist.”  She made a lazy throwing motion. 

 

Mulan smiled in appreciation and straightened to her full height.  “Well, if ever I crave the strange fish of this land, you will be the first to know.  But enough of this banter, Your Highness,” her face grew serious once more.  “Xu Wei requests your presence at our camp.”

 

Regina raised an eyebrow, keeping her face as neutral as possible.  “And to what do I owe the honor of this request?” 

 

“He wishes to treat you to the delicacies of our homeland, and to entertain you with a show of strength and skill.”

 

_Ah, so he wants to ply me with food and drink and impress me with his muscle._ Regina’s stomach clenched unpleasantly as she thought of being wooed by the hulking warlord, but she was not in a position to refuse.  “It would be my very great pleasure to attend.”  
  
“I will return to the Great Hall in an hour’s time to accompany you to the camp.  Until later, Your Highness.” 

 

Once Mulan had bowed and stepped out of the library, Regina let her head fall into her hands.  Too much.  This was getting to be too much.  She thought of Swan and of simple dinners before a crackling hearth.  Chunky stew, coarse bread, and mediocre mead suddenly seemed like manna and ambrosia. 

 

_Swan tossed a grape into the air and caught it in her mouth, beaming in triumph at Regina.  “See, I told you I could catch ten in a row.”  They sat on the plush bearskin rug, eating a very late dinner after spending the day in bed._

_Raising her eyebrows, Regina did her best to seem appalled.  “Never have I seen someone act so foolish; and you dare call yourself a lady.”_  
  
She got a snort in response.  “I say nothing of the sort.  Can you imagine me in corsets and heels?  I think I’d keel over.”  Swan got up, dressed only in her loose tunic, and stood on her tiptoes.  She twirled, the tunic flaring up giving Regina a rather immodest view, and finished in a crude curtsey.  “My dear Lord Fartblossom, it is ever so good to make your acquaintance.”

_Regina, who had been taking a drink of wine, laughed into her cup, splashing it on herself.  “You are a child!  I have no idea why I lock myself in a room with you each month.”_

_Swan knelt down, straddling Regina’s legs and took the cup from her, grinning like a fool.  “It’s because I’m cute.”_

_Regina leaned back on her elbows, forcing Swan to close the gap once more.  “Oh you’re cute, are you?”_

_“Mmm, adorable.”  She trailed off, eyeing the drops of wine that had collected on Regina’s neck and chest, visible through the open ties of her shirt.  She leaned closer and kissed her neck, clearing the wine away with her tongue.  The remnants of their dinner lay forgotten as they lost themselves in each other again and again._

***********

At dawn on the morning before the full moon, Regina left Valentia in her normal manner, astride Rocinante, and headed Southwest, toward the sheltered clearing where she had previously spent her sojourns.  She always made a show of preparing for her retreat.  Cora would watch as she prepared rare herbs and sacred crystals, as she gathered an old spell book or two.  She would cluck her tongue in disapproval as Regina ordered the horse saddled and prepared for the ride, hating that her daughter lowered herself to such common travel.  This time, though, it had been Xu Wei and Mulan who watched her, and then accompanied her out of the castle. 

 

With her escort, she could not ride directly to the tavern, so she rode toward the Quiet Wood, wherein her clearing was contained.  Each time they stopped to water the horses and stretch their legs, Xu Wei insisted upon helping her out of the saddle, as if she was something fragile that couldn’t dismount without shattering.  It set her teeth on edge.

 

While she did her best to hide her annoyance with the arrangement, she felt Mulan’s eyes on her, tracking her every move.  She knew the warrior had to have noticed the firm set of her jaw and the hard looks in her eyes.  She expected that it was apparent every time Xu Wei drew near, that she stiffened and ground her teeth at his touch. 

 

Sure enough, at midday, while Xu Wei hunted game nearby, Mulan approached her.  “You do not seem to be open to Wei’s advances.”  
  
“Whatever do you mean, dear?”  Regina stroked Rocinante’s flank as moved to check his hooves.  She lifted his left hind and cleared if of caked mud and pebbles. 

 

“It is fairly obvious that you are less than receptive.”  Mulan received a glare.  “Well, it’s obvious to me, at least.  If you have no interest, why allow him to pursue you?”

 

Regina sighed, moving behind her horse to check his right hind.  “I would never allow such a thing, if it were up to me.  My mother is a very powerful and persuasive woman.  No doubt she encouraged his attentions, and was I to outright refuse them; I would be made to deeply regret my obstinacy.  It is better that he lose interest on his own.”

 

Mulan nodded knowingly.  “I know what it is to feel forced to follow a path not of my choosing.”

 

“What did you do?”  Regina paused from working on Rocinante’s hooves.

 

“I pretended to be a man and joined the imperial army anyway.”   
  
Regina’s jaw nearly dropped.  She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, but that was not it.

 

Mulan smiled, clearly pleased with her companion’s reaction.  “You are your own woman, yes?  If Wei is not what you want, you should make that clear.  Unlike most men from our homeland, he respects a woman’s wishes.  He would not want to force himself upon you.  Especially if your affections lay elsewhere.”

 

At that Regina snapped to full attention, eyes bright and nostrils flared.  “Why would you say that?”

 

“No reason, your highness.  I should help Wei with the hunt.” 

 

Regina’s mind raced.  How could Mulan possibly know anything about her affections?  Panic washed through her chest as she thought of Cora’s reaction.  If her mother found out about Swan, that she was a commoner, that she was a _woman_ , it would be worse than with Daniel and she would never survive losing someone again.  She had to distance herself from the warlord and the warrior.  She needed to put many leagues between them before she dared to see Swan.  _Swan_.  She would be in danger.  The war would be dangerous enough, but with Mulan’s heightened suspicions…  She had to be sure Swan would be kept safe. 

 

Once a hare was caught, skinned, and cooked, Regina ate in silence.  When it came time to leave, and Xu Wei approached to lift her into her saddle, she held a hand in front of him and shook her head firmly.  She mounted herself, glaring darkly at his increasingly amused face.

 

“Tell him I do not need his help.”   As she called to Mulan, she felt an old anger in her rising.  “I will never need his suffocating ministrations.”

 

As he heard the words in his own language, his eyebrows rose.  He said something in response to Mulan, who shrugged in return.  Turning back to Regina, he bowed deeply from the waist and nodded sagely, as if he understood everything.  Without looking back, he vaulted into his saddle, pulled his horse around, and looked expectantly at Mulan who nodded and turned to Regina..

 

“We will return to your castle.  I will tell your mother you reached your destination safely.  Nothing of our exchanges will be breathed to Cora.  We will wait to see how the dust of war settles before broaching such subjects.” 

 

Regina followed her route to the Quiet Wood, it wouldn't do to be followed and found out.  She would wait out any spies of Cora's.  When the sun had set fully in her old, familiar meditation spot, Regina mounted her loyal steed and made for the Western border.  She raced against time, pushing Rocinante faster as she neared the tavern, _their_ tavern.  Her heart hammered in her chest as she scanned the highest window for signs of life within.  Swan had to be there, she had to be warned.

 

Without a backward glance, Regina vaulted off Rocinante as soon as they skidded to a halt in the courtyard.  She tossed a silver coin at the flustered stable hand and charged into the tavern.

 

“The key.  I need the key.”  She slapped a handful of coins on the counter, drawing the attention of the few drinkers scattered about. 

 

Granny’s eyes narrowed.  “What’s got your skirts all in a bunch?”

 

“I don’t have time for your rural witticisms.  Give.  Me.  The.  Key.”  Regina’s tone held a desperate edge, her hair was wild and her eyes were fearful.  She sighed, dragging a subtly shaky hand across her brow.  “I will explain later, but I need to get upstairs.  I need to see…  Is she…  I have…”

 

Granny’s face softened, clearly affected by the unraveling woman in front of her.  She reached into her pocket and slid the familiar iron key across the bar.  Before Regina could walk away, Granny grabbed her hand.

 

“I don’t know what’s happening, but I think I’ve got an inkling.  Bad winds have been blowin’ in from the East.  You best make sure you’re not caught up in that storm, ya hear?”

 

Regina nodded mutely, unsure of how to respond.  She opened her mouth, as if to reply, but was waved off before she made a sound.  Grateful for the dismissal, she bounded up the stairs.  Pulse racing, she burst through the door, terrified that she wouldn’t see Swan, that she was too late.

 

Relief washed over her when she glimpsed the blonde figure sitting in front of the dying fire.  Swan stood, dressed in discrete, but high quality leather armor.  A bastard sword was strapped to one hip and a dirk to another.  Her hair was pulled away from her face in a loose, functional pony tail.  She had dark circles under her eyes and her eyebrows were knitted together. 

 

Regina was suddenly hesitant.  She realized she must look a fool, careening into the room like she did.  She adopted a haughty tone.  “I apologize for my tardiness.  I had trouble getting away.”

 

Swan stared at her for a moment before letting out a bark of laughter.  She strode forward, grinning and shaking her head, and pulled Regina into her arms.  "I'm really glad you made it." 

 

The weight of the impending war threatened to crush Regina as she melted into Swan's embrace.  Pulling away, she studied the lovely face laid open before her.  Green eyes crinkled to match the lopsided smile.  She felt her heart thudding in her chest as she brought a hand to trace Swan's jaw.  With the lightest nudge, she brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

 

Emma opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, but halted as she tasted salt water.  Mills kept her eyes closed and began to turn away, trying unsuccessfully to hide her tears.

 

"Hey, what is it?"  Emma cupped her face, doing her best to be soothing and reassuring.  "Look at me, Mills.  Please."

 

She shook her head, but opened her eyes anyway.  The brown depths were swimming with sorrow.  She took in a shuddering breath and disentangled herself from Emma's arms.

 

"There is something I need to talk to you about."  She sat at the small table and wiped at her eyes. 

 

Emma sat opposite her, a cold feeling settling in her chest.  "Okay, well, there's something I need to talk about too.  You go first, I guess."

 

Mills nodded mutely and took in a shuddering breath.  "Something is about to happen.  Another war, actually.  Between Valentia and the White Kingdom.  I'm sure you're old enough to remember the first one; and this one... well, it may be much worse.  You must go far away from here."

 

Emma's expression settled into neutrality.  "I know about the war.  I was going to warn you of the same thing."  
  
For the first time, Mills seemed to truly look at her, her eyes tracked over Emma's armor, her weapons, and they settled onto her face.

 

"You're a soldier, aren't you?" 

 

Emma could only nod as the object of her affection silently broke down in front of her.  Mills bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head as if she could deny what she had just heard.  Before she knew what she was doing, Emma was on her knees in front of her, grasping her hands tightly.

 

"It's okay, Mills.  It's okay!  I'm pretty important, actually, I'll be fine.  I'll be safe."  She rubbed circles on the backs of trembling hands, but the were soon ripped from her grasp.

 

"No one will be safe!  Don't you understand?!"  Anguish appeared to have turned to fury; Emma was out of her emotional depths.  She had never seen Mills so impassioned.  "Cora's army will sweep through, wreaking havoc and reigning devastation on everything, and everyone, in its path."

 

"I'm not going to be fighting Cora."  Emma clapped her mouth shut, but the damage was done.  She sighed and squeezed the knees before her.  "I'm in a more... specialized unit.  We have a different target.  A single target really.  Look, I can't really talk about.  I've said far too much already, but I won't be anywhere near the Queen."

 

Mills scoffed.  "It doesn't matter.  Please, I know something of what is about to happen.  I've seen it before.  You must be far away from here.  I can't protect you if you're gallivanting across the countryside like some white knight." 

 

"You're trying to protect me?  I'm trying to protect you!"

 

"And how in the realms are you going to do that, by single-handedly halting the Valentian army?"  Mills raked her hands through her hair, the vein on her forehead was beginning to show.  "Please, I can get you away from here.  You can go North, there is a spot with everything a person needs to survive for a time; fish, fresh water, fruit trees and game.  You can wait there, and I will try to meet you when I can."  
  
Emma smiled sadly.  "I can't do that.  I have a duty to fulfill, there's no avoiding war for me.  But you can!  You shouldn't have to get swept up in this."  Mills made to push her away, but Emma leaned in closer.  "I've secured a place for you at the Royal Palace.  I can keep you safe there."  
  
Mills' laugh had no trace of humor in it.  "Safe?!  In the White Capitol?  I'm _Valentian_.  I would be hanged the moment I set foot in the courtyard."

 

"No one would touch you, they wouldn't dare cross me."  Emma's voice was deadly serious.  "You would be under my protection.  Queen Snow herself wouldn't object if you were there on my instructions."

 

Mills' eyes clouded with confusion.  "Who are you?" 

 

Emma shook her head sadly.  "I wish I could say.  It's honestly safer for you not to know too much right now.  Please, just say you'll come back with me."  Met with silence, she pushed farther.  "All I could think of since I learned about the war was you.  I was worried about you.  The thought of something happening...  I know what I'd do if something happened to you."

 

Mills exhaled sharply.  "Don't."  
  
"No, listen to me.  I know this, this thing has been, well, it's been whatever it's been.  But I care about you.  I lo- "

 

At that, Mills shot out of her chair, preventing Emma from finishing.  She began pacing, hugging herself tightly.  "You have no idea who I am; what I am.  You don't know me."

 

"I don't care who you are, or where you come from.  You could be a merchant's daughter or a beggar.  Hell, you could be the Madame of Valentia's biggest brothel and I wouldn't care.  I may not know your real name, but I know you.  I know how you look in the morning before you're really awake.  I know that you hate when different foods touch on your plate, and you're terrified of spiders.  You like apples; you eat at least two a day.  Your tongue is sharp, but you're the most affectionate person I've ever known.  You'll insult me one second and then make up for it with kisses the next."

 

Mills had stopped pacing and stared as Emma poured her heart out.

 

"You hate to sleep alone, and even though you're usually too warm at night, you have to be covered up.  You're a bed hog and you can't fall asleep unless you can hear my heart beating.  You're the most frustrating, aggravating, confounding, wonderful thing that has ever happened to me." 

 

Tears stained Mills' face once again and Emma's heart clenched.  She edged over to the crying woman and gathered her in her arms, kissing her temple, then her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips.  "Say something, please."

 

The voice she heard was soft and vulnerable.  "If you knew me, you wouldn't say such things."  Fierce brown eyes caught hers.  "I'm a monster, and you would do well to run as far away from me as possible."  
  
"No, there's no way I buy that."

 

"You have no idea what I've done, what I'm capable of."  Mills kissed her softly, grief written all over her face.  "You would do well to forget all about me and go North.  Stay out of this war."

 

It was Emma's turn for tears, they fell as she closed her eyes.  "I'm going to fight, and you're not going to come back with me.  Neither of us will get what we want, will we?  At least tell me your name.  Please?" 

 

Mills looked torn when Emma opened her eyes.  "I... I don't know if that's wise."

 

"If I can't have you safe and sound away from the war, at least give me something I can hold onto."  She sighed, if she expected Mills to offer up her secret, she could do the same.  "My name is Emma."

 

"Emma."  The name was spoken with reverence, it was thrilling for Emma.  "Alright, Emma, a name for a name.  I am R- "

 

Before she could finish, a boom sounded through the attic and splinters of wood rocketed through the air.  Acting on instinct, Emma shielded Mills with her body, ducking away from the flying debris.

 

"Regina, dear, what in the world do you think you're doing?"  Emma whipped around, the venomous voice chilled her to her core. 

 

"Mother, it's not...  I'm only here to..." 

 

"Well, you're certainly not focusing your magic, Regina.  How utterly disappointing.  I expected better of you, daughter."   
  
Emma's eyes bugged as she pieced the puzzle together.  Her mouth ran dry as she looked from mother to daughter.  Her pulse raced.  She was in a room with Queen Cora, the mortal enemy of her bloodline.  Her eyes snapped to Mills, to _Regina_.  Regina, the Witch, the Evil Queen, who struck fear into the hearts of Emma's men, the sorceress that had perpetrated unspeakable horrors in the last war.  She felt something well up inside of her, revulsion and hatred, betrayal and searing hurt bubbled up her throat.  She turned and vomited into the hearth. 

 

Regina's attention snapped away from her when she heard heaving next to her.  Her stomach dropped as she saw Emma doubled over, gagging and coughing into the fireplace.  She started to reach for her, to comfort her, but felt her body go rigid.   
  
"Don't you dare."  Cora forced her eyes forward once more.  The Queen was nearly glowing with magic.  "What do you think you've been doing here with this trash?  Oh don't look so surprised, dear, did you truly expect to fool me?  I'm your mother, I know you better than anyone."

 

Regina struggled against the magical bonds.  She looked past her mother and was filled with rage.  Mulan stood just outside the door with one of Cora’s generals, watching the exchange.  She saw Mulan's gaze shift from Emma to her and she bared her teeth.  Seething with anger, she threw her mother's bonds from her and pushed back with her own magic. 

 

Cora barely reacted and remained firmly rooted to the spot.  "So predictable, darling.  If you had been practicing your magic instead of bedding the rabble, you would have come up with something more original.  But I tire of this.  It is time to go home, come now, dear."

 

"No."  Regina's voice was quiet, but firm. 

 

Cora smiled and tilted her head to the side.  "Did I just hear a 'no' ?" 

 

"I'm not going back with you."  Regina glanced to her side and saw that Emma was watching her with hooded eyes.  Her resolve strengthened.  "I am not going back to what I was before.  You will not use me as a weapon again."

 

She was met with a cruel laugh.  "As if you have a choice!  My dear, your place is at my side.  You will do as you are told."  Cora's hand shot forward and jerked back toward the door.  Regina felt herself being pulled toward her mother.

 

"Don't you touch her!"  Emma drew her sword and leveled it at the Queen.  Before she could take a step forward, she was sent flying backwards, crashing into the far wall.  Cora stalked past Regina, once again immobilized by her mother's magic. 

 

With a flick of her wrist, Cora lifted Emma from the floor and pinned her against the wall.  She struggled against the magical bonds. 

 

"Regina, you've had this lesson before.  Hopefully this time, it will stick."

 

"No mother, please!  Please no!  I'll come back, I will."  Regina was frantic, tears distorted her vision and her heart hammered in her chest.

 

With a maniacal grin, Cora plunged her hand into Emma's chest.  Her victim's eyes went wide and her mouth opened in a silent scream.  Cora's grip on the heart tightened, Emma's face contorted in agony.  The Queen turned and leveled a glare at Regina.  She jerked her arm back to pull the heart from its owner's chest, and her face scrunched in confusion.  Her head snapped back to Emma, panting and wide-eyed.  She tugged again.  The heart wouldn't budge.   
  
Regina broke free of the bonds, her mother's concentration had faltered.  She surged forward, desperate to prevent Cora from murdering another lover.  The general thundered behind her, finally spurred into action, and Mulan followed him in.  He hooked an arm around Regina's shoulders and yanked her back, away from the Queen. 

 

"Get off of her!"  Emma thrashed against the wall, fury welling inside of her.  She felt something white hot building in her chest, right where Cora's hand was still stuck.  A flash radiated outward, throwing her to the ground and releasing Emma from her magical bonds. 

 

Regina was aghast; she had never seen Cora fail to take a heart.  She struggled against the general once more.  She worked her right hand free and pressed a fireball behind her back, into his armor.  The man screamed and let go, his chest plate glowed red hot. 

 

In the confusion, Emma had retrieved her sword and leveled it once more at Cora.  “You will leave here.  Now.”

 

Cora’s eyes glinted as she slowly picked herself up from the floor.  “Such strength you have.  I have never felt such magic in all my days.” 

 

Emma’s brow knit with confusion.  “Magic?  Lady, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Raw, powerful, unadulterated magic.”  Cora licked her lips, eyes darting toward Regina and back to Emma.  “We could be great, you know.  The three of us would be utterly unstoppable.  Why, you could come back with us.  We can put this whole unpleasantness behind us.”

 

Emma glanced at Regina, whose eyes were wide with fear.  She shook her head subtly to not draw her mother’s attention again.  “No way.”  Emma tightened her grip on the sword and shifted her feet into a solid stance.  “I’m not going anywhere with you.  Neither of us are.  You are going to leave this place, right now.”

 

Cora flicked her wrist once more.  Regina tensed and watched for signs of distress from Emma, but nothing happened.  Confused, she turned back toward her mother, only to see dissipating indigo smoke where Mulan had been standing. 

 

With a grunt, Emma’s sword clattered to the floor once more.  Mulan was behind her, the flat of her deadly foreign blade pressed against Emma’s throat, ready to be tilted and drawn across it at Cora’s command. 

 

Regina fell to her knees and bowed her head.  “I will do whatever you ask, mother.  Please, just let her go.  She has done nothing to deserve this.”

 

“She’s had her filthy hands all over you, my dear.  You are tainted.  She has ruined you.”  Cora stroked her face and lifted her chin, forcing Regina to look at her.  “She must be punished.”  
  
“Please, mother.”  Regina’s voice was hoarse.  “Please spare her, and you will have me.”  
  
Cora slapped her, hard, the taste of blood filled her mouth.  “You will return to me, on that wretched animal of yours.  You will spend the hours riding thinking about how you will exact vengeance on the White Kingdom.”

 

“Don’t!”  Emma struggled to speak, Mulan’s blade pressed tighter to her throat.  “Run, Regina.  I’ll be okay.”

 

“How noble.”  Cora lifted her hands, gathering her magic.  “I will see you back at the palace, Regina.” 

 

With a sweep of Cora’s hands, the attic was filled with indigo smoke, and Regina was left alone.  She wanted nothing more than to break down into a mess of tears, but she had no time for such things.  She couldn’t return to Valentia, Cora was so sure that she would.  Emma would likely remain alive until she came back to the palace; Cora would want to kill her in front of Regina.  So, she could not return.  It may be her only chance of keeping her lover alive.

In the firelight, the bastard sword glinted at her.  After several deep, calming breaths, she reached over.  The moment her hand closed around the hilt, flames burst from the fireplace, filling the room with fire.  She shielded her face and grabbed the hilt of the sword, ignoring the burn she felt when she touched its heated surface.  She could feel flames licking at her boots; she could smell the acrid scent of burning cloth and hair.  She stumbled down the stairs of the tavern, flames racing across every wooded surface.  Desperate shouts sounded as the structure burned.

 

Regina made it outside, along with the rest of the tavern inhabitants.  She watched, silent tears tracking down her face, as the tavern burned to the ground.  The stables and the yard remained, mercifully, untouched, but the tavern would be ash in no time.  Granny’s hard work, gone in a ball of fire.

 

 

Regina spun, looking around the yard frantically.  While she had no real affection for the proprietor, she couldn’t help but feel responsible.  She saw her, finally, face stoic, with a hand gripping Red’s shoulder.  Red simply looked lost.  Slowly, muscles aching from the strain of the last hour, Regina walked over to them.

 

“I’m so sorry…”  She began, her voice was more hoarse than before, made rough by the smoke and flames. 

 

“Never seen a natural fire burn quite like that.  Never in my day.”  Granny’s eyes reflected the inferno that was once her tavern.  She  blinked rapidly and finally looked at Regina.  “Glad to see you made it out.”  She looked past her, as if looking for someone else.

 

Red spoke up for her.  “Where’s Emma?”  Regina could only close her eyes in response.  “You left her up there?!”  She lunged for her, but Granny held her back.

 

“Don’t be stupid, girl.  Let her speak.”

 

Regina drew in a shuddering breath.  “She was taken.  Cora…”  She locked eyes with Granny, whose expression had darkened.

 

“I knew the fire wasn’t right.  Moved too fast.  Come in to the stables, both of you.  We need to get that horse ready.  There’s nothing to do till that fire burns itself out.”  Regina and Red followed silently, eyeing each other suspiciously. 

 

“That mother of yours is something else, you know.” 

 

Regina was shocked, she gaped at Granny.  “You know who I am?”

 

“Well of course I do.  Your father used to bring you here when you were small.  You and Red would run around the yard, chasing chickens and barn cats.  Well, you would chase them while she toddled after you, at least.  Cora never liked that he brought you here.  Didn’t think it was right for a King to rub elbows with the commoners.  But he liked it, your father.  Salt of the earth, that man was.” 

 

Regina exchanged a baffled look with Red, their previous animosity momentarily forgotten.  “I don’t remember that.”

 

“Well, you couldn’t’ve been more than six the last time we saw you.  But, you were always so fond of apples and horses.  And your father covered every bite of food in gravy.  He was a good man, a good King.”  Granny’s eyes were kind and sad.  “I know your life’s been rough since he passed.  It doesn’t excuse what you’ve done of course, but I’m not here to be judge and jury.  You need to get to the White Capitol.  And you need to look a bit more presentable.”

 

She motioned at Red, still in a state of shock, to help Regina clean up.  She cleared her throat.  “Your cloak is pretty much done for.   Uh, your Highness?”  Regina just shook her head sadly.  Red walked behind her, biting her lip.  “Oh no, your hair…”

 

“What about it?”  Regina sounded defeated. 

 

“It’s burned pretty badly.”

 

“Then cut it.”

 

Red paused.  “Are you sure?  It’s so long.”

 

Regina felt red hot anger fill her chest.  “I don’t care how long it is.  Just cut it off.  I need to get going.  Em-  Emma isn’t safe.”  Her voice cracked, but she couldn’t crumble, not yet.

 

As Granny saddled Rocinante and Regina did her best to clean the soot from her face and hands, Red took a blade to Regina’s hair.  It came off in burned chunks, falling heavily to the stable floor.  When it was all said and done, her hair didn’t quite reach her shoulders.  Her head felt too light; it was oddly freeing. 

Red settled a black cloak around Regina’s shoulders, clasping it gently.  “Keep the hood up and ride fast; don’t stop for anyone or anything.”  Regina caught her wrist as she turned away, wanting to thank her, but the words caught in her throat.  Red nodded, understanding, “That’s my second favorite cloak, so bring it back in one piece, yeah?”

 

Granny tugged lightly on Rocinante’s reigns and he followed them out to the yard.  Most of the tavern patrons had moved on, there was nothing for them there anymore.  Regina held Emma’s sword, resting the blade on her shoulder and stared into the flames.

 

Cora had done this.  Cora had ruined the one good thing in her life.  Cora would pay.

 

Taking one last deep breath, Regina mounted her horse and looked sadly at Granny and Red.  “When I can, if I live through this, I will make sure you are repaid.  You didn’t deserve this.  I’m so sorry.”

 

Granny patted her leg.  “Get going, we’ll be fine, always have been.  You get to the White Capitol; Queen Snow’ll be wanting to know what happened to the princess.”

 

“What?!”

  
“The princess?!”

 

Regina and Red were, once again, blindsided by Granny’s words. 

 

She sighed and adjusted her glasses.  “You heard me.  Gods you two are hopeless; never see what’s right in front of you.  Go now, girl.”

 

Head swimming with confusion, Regina nestled Emma’s sword across her lap and urged Rocinante on.  He turned instinctively to the East, toward home, but she nudged him around gently.  His ears pricked forward and he huffed, as if to prepare himself for the coming adventure.  Holding the sword in place with her right hand, and the reigns in her left, Regina gave Granny and Red one last nod of thanks.  She pressed her calves into her steed, and they were off.  Sounds of the crackling fire faded quickly, and before them stretched a new landscape.  Regina swallowed the urge to sob, to let the wind take her tears, but she had to be alert, she had to concentrate.  She steeled herself to meet with the enemy; it was the only way to save her love.


	2. Part 2

Emma had been sitting in the great hall for what felt like hours.  Her hands and feet were numb from the bindings strapping her to the chair.  As far as she could tell, it was approaching midday; the light coming through the windows was strong.  She was getting bored.  She had already memorized the routine of the castle guards, come up with four brilliant escape plans, and become intimately familiar with each of the gruesome tapestries on the walls.  Unfortunately, the warrior woman, _Morla… Monly… Mu… Mulan.  Mulan?_ Mulan seemed to be made from stone.  She stood just to Emma’s right, staring at her.  Every so often, in varying intervals, she would slowly walk a full circle, checking every angle, and inspect the chains and straps, making sure that there was no chance for tampering and escape.

Emma found it infuriating.  Mulan was the one thing standing between her and freedom.  So far, she hadn’t been able to get a response from her silent watchdog.  She had tried conversation, jokes, questioning her origins, insults, riddles, and even yawning.  Emma spent a good fifteen minutes staring a Mulan and yawning, and all it accomplished was making the other guards yawn.  Mulan had stared right back; utterly unaffected.  So Emma sighed and gave up on that venture.  She was about to start assigning ridiculous origin stories to each of the guards when Cora poofed into the hall.

“Has Regina still not arrived?”  Cora glared expectantly at her guards.  “You, run to the watchtower, see if she has been spotted yet.”

Once he was gone, she stalked closer to Emma.  “It won’t be long now, dear.  Regina will be home soon.”  She smiled, her eyes were cold.  Emma hated everything about her.

“She’s not coming back.”  The words were clipped; Emma fought the urge struggle against her bindings.  She itched to have her hands around the Queen’s neck.  “Not after what you’ve done to her.”

Cora laughed, high, almost girlish.  It made Emma’s skin crawl.  “Oh but, my dear, she is my daughter.  She does as I say.  She knows that I’m only doing what’s best for her.”

At that, Emma did begin to struggle.  “What’s best for her?  Lady, are you insane?!  What’s best for her is to be away from you!”

“You will watch your tone, street rat.” Cora's face darkened. 

Mulan shifted, hand on the hilt of her sword.  Emma was past caring.  If she couldn’t leave here alive, then she would die on her own terms, and Regina wouldn’t have to see it.  “She hates you, you know.  For what you’ve done to her.  You destroyed everything good in her life and broke her, forced her on your evil path.  But she’s done.  She will never be yours again.”

Cora’s control slipped completely.  In one swift motion, she backhanded Emma, putting the force of her magic behind it.  It was as if the world was in slow motion.  Pain exploded across Emma’s cheekbone and she felt her chair tip.  The floor approached slowly, she felt her body tense for impact and exhaled, willing herself to relax.  She crashed to the black marble floor, her head cracked against it.  Then there was only darkness.

***********

The sun was shining in the White Capitol; it was a beautiful day.  The birds chirped and sang overhead, children laughed as they played, vendors sold their wares, shouting their deals across the palace commons.  It was all rather picturesque.  Regina couldn’t help but hate it.  Everywhere she looked was a reminder of what her beloved Valentia had become under Cora’s rule.  There were no more grand markets or happily playing children.  The very earth had been scorched to waylay her mother’s paranoia.  The more she saw of the city as she made her way to the palace, the more she realized just how bad things were back home.  There were no happy, frolicking children; just beggars and stony-faced peasants broken by hard labor and harder living.  She could remember a Valentia very much like this; overflowing with prosperity, a happy populace.  Now, it was as if the very life had been leeched out of her homeland.

Regina couldn’t decide if it was woeful naiveté or stalwart benevolence that had a bustling market in the commons during a time of war.  She would have expected the gates to have been closed, preventing anyone from getting close to the seat of power.  However, here she was, riding freely, utterly unmolested.  Although, as she looked around, she did notice a strong military presence.  Guards strolled casually through the stalls, a handful of mounted soldiers stood at the edges of the market, and high on the battlements, archers scanned the crowds.  Not so naïve, then.

Finally, when Regina had reached the gates leading to the inner courtyard, she was stopped by a guard.  She pulled her hood back partially, allowing for some of her face to be seen.

“Excuse me, miss, but no one can come into the castle right now.”  The guard was pleasant, almost apologetic about refusing her entry. 

Regina did her best to mimic his friendly tone.  “I understand, of course, but I am on official business.  I need to speak with Queen Snow; it’s rather urgent.”

The guard furrowed his brow.  “Speak with the Queen?  Well, I’m afraid that’s not possible, miss.”

“I assure you, she will want to hear what I have to say.”  She was beginning to get agitated.  It had already been too many hours since Emma was taken. 

“If it’s really that important, there’s a magistrate not ten minutes from here who can help you.  He can relay your message to the Queen, if he sees fit.”  The guard pointed to the southern gate.  “It’s down that way.  Will you be needing directions?”

Anger boiled in Regina’s chest.   “I am not seeing a magistrate, you simpering fool!  You will step aside and allow me to conduct my business.”  Her voice dropped, threatening and cold.  “You have no idea who you’re dealing with.”

The guard whistled, high and shrill, and three others melted out of the market and stood shoulder to shoulder.  “Now, I don’t know who you are, or what you want, but you’d best be on your way.  If the Queen wanted to see you, or if you were important enough to speak to her, we’d have known you were coming.”

Furious, Regina tossed her head back, the hood of the cloak falling away completely.  “I am an Emissary from Valentia and I have sensitive information for the Queen’s ears only.  She will want to hear what I have to say.”

The guards blanched and the first one drew his sword.  “You’re not going anywhere near the Queen, especially not with that blade.  Drag her off that horse boys, and put her in a cell.”  The guards hesitated, but shuffled forward.

“Don’t come an inch closer.  I am here on a peace-keeping mission.  This sword is not mine, nor is it meant for Snow’s neck.  Now, would you kindly let me pass?  You can even escort me in.”  It was all Regina could to do resist conjuring a fireball and flinging it at his head.  Diplomacy had never been her strong suit.

“What’s going on here?”  A taller man, dressed in leathers much like Emma’s addressed the guards. 

The first guard clapped his fist to his chest and dipped his head.  “Lieutenant, this woman claims to be a Valentian Emissary; wants to speak with Queen Snow.  Had the nerve to carry a sword openly as well.  I was just about to apprehend her, sir.”

The Lieutenant’s eyes snapped to Regina, taking in her appearance, and fell upon the sword across her lap.  “Where did you get that?”  He pointed, his voice was quiet and measured.

Regina considered her options.  She could lie, or she could just poof herself into the throne room and be done with this mess.  She realized, though, that everything would go a bit more smoothly if she was received voluntarily and without deceit.  “It belongs to a friend of mine, and she is in a great deal of danger.  It is imperative that I speak with the Queen immediately.”  Her expression softened, “I don’t think there’s much time.”

The Lieutenant ground his teeth, obviously torn.  He stared at her once more, as if he could divine the truth from just looking at her.  “Fine,” he huffed, “let’s get going.  Boys, make sure her horse is cared for.  Lady, you can follow me.”

Regina dismounted and clutched the sword tightly in her hand.  “You’re letting me in, just like that?”

He nodded and gestured for her to follow him.  “There’s no way you could have taken that sword.  She either gave it to you, or something terrible’s happened.  That’s the Commander’s favorite sword.  Her father gave it to her when she came here; she’d never part with it.”

They continued through the inner courtyard and into the palace itself.  She was taken aback by its beauty.  Growing up, Cora had always said the White Palace was tasteless and bland, much like its rulers.  That could not be farther from the truth. 

The interior was filled with marble and granite, all soft shades of white and tan.  There were massive stained glass windows, delicately colored and beautifully designed.  The tapestries, likewise, were cheery and grand.  It was a far cry from the dark, harsh castle she called home. 

They came to a massive set of ornate doors.  “They’ll be in here; the war council is convened.” 

The council looked up as they approached, clearly not anticipating an interruption.  Regina recognized Snow White immediately.  She was younger than Cora; her black hair had barely started to grey.  Her pale skin was remarkably youthful, only a handful of laugh lines decorated the otherwise perfect complexion.  She had Emma’s chin, and her green eyes.  The man to Snow’s left was likely Prince David, her consort.  His hair was light, like Emma’s, and he had a kind, open face.

The Prince spoke first.  “What do you need Lieutenant?  We’re kind of in the middle of things.”

“Of course, Your Highness, but -” 

Snow interrupted him, casting a confused glance behind them.  “And where is Emma?  She was supposed to meet with the council again today.”

“That’s what this is about, Majesty…”  The Lieutenant hesitated, sweat formed on his brow.  “I have someone here who needs to speak to you about her.”

For the first time, Snow White looked at Regina.  Her eyes unfocused slightly; as if she was trying to place her. 

Regina cleared her throat, steeling herself for what was sure to be a horrendous conversation.  “The information I have is for you, and you alone, Your Majesty.”  She didn’t intend to spit the title with quite so much venom, but her ingrained hatred of Snow White was difficult to control.

“Whatever you have to say can be shared with this council.”  Snow’s eyes narrowed and Prince David covered her hand with his. 

“Emma has been taken prisoner by Queen Cora.  She is likely in the heart of Valentia, and in grave danger.”  Regina dangled Emma’s sword by its hilt and showed it to Snow.  “I brought this with me as proof.”

Snow’s eyes filled with tears.  She swallowed several times before speaking.  “How… how did this happen?”

It was Regina’s turn to wrangle her emotions.  The events of the previous night hit her at once.  Tear stung her eyes and her throat constricted.  “We were at a tavern on the border when she found us.  There was a struggle.”  She paused to swipe at her cheeks.  When she spoke again, her voice was stronger.  “Cora vanished with her, setting fire to the tavern and leaving me, and everyone in there, for dead.”

Snow’s cheeks flushed.  “How did this happen.  How did Cora know where she was?  How did she even know about her?!”  Her eyes darted around the council, finally landing on the Blue Fairy.  “You told me she would be safe from her.  You told me she would never find out she was alive!”

Blue’s wings quivered.  “It was the truth, Your Majesty.  There is no way Cora could have known who Emma was.”  She fluttered into the air and hovered between Regina and Snow.  “The question we should be asking is who this is.”  She turned toward Regina, her eyes were filled with hatred a fairy shouldn’t be able to possess.  “Why don’t you tell the Queen who you are, Your Highness?”

Regina felt like she had been doused with cold water.  She feared that if the council knew her identity, she would be imprisoned, unable to search for Emma.  Ignoring her racing heart and stilling her shaking hands, Regina stood straighter, radiating a regal presence.

“I am Regina, rightful Queen of Valentia, daughter of Cora.”  Gasps erupted in the council.  There was an immediate clamor, some calling for her rapid execution, others urging Snow to allow forceful extraction of information.

Snow’s expression was thunderous.  “Enough.”  She could barely be heard over the panicked council.  “I said ENOUGH!”  She stood, slapping the table in front of her.  “Leave us, all of you.”  Murmurs of protest flared up.  “Do as I command, now.  Even you, Blue.  Get out.”

The Blue Fairy’s face darkened.  She shot a murderous glare at Regina and flew out in a huff, her tiny wings fluttered angrily.

They were soon alone, Snow, her Prince Charming, and Regina.  Snow laced her fingers with her husband’s, drawing on his strength.  “Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you where you stand?”

Regina bit back a scathing reply, reminding herself that Emma was the important thing, not her own ego.  “Emma’s safety is at stake.  I came to you for help.  If you kill me now, you’ll have no hope at finding her.”  Her shoulders sagged and she realized she was still holding the sword.  She set it on the table and stared at the hilt, as if it held the answers.  “You can do what you wish with me after; I just need to make sure she’s safe.”

“You’re a monster.”  Snow spat the words.  “Pure evil.  Why should I believe a word you’re saying.  The things you’ve done, the blood on your hands?  How do I know this isn’t a sick ploy hmm?  How do I know my daughter is even alive?  You could have killed her for that sword.”

“I would never harm her!”  Regina’s eyes were bright with rage.  Purple sparks shot from her hands.  “I may have been a monster, maybe I still am, but I would never hurt Emma.”  Her anger dissipated, leaving behind despair.  She closed her eyes and breathed, letting tears flow freely down her face.  “Emma is the one good thing in my life.  Nothing else matters, not Cora, not my throne, not this ridiculous war.  Just Emma.  You can think whatever you want about me, but please, help me rescue her.”

David regarded her carefully.  “You’re sure she’s alive?”

Regina nodded and gazed at the royal couple sadly.  “Cora plans to kill her, but only to punish me.  She doesn’t know who she is; I didn’t even know.  My mother will want to kill her in front of me; to teach me a lesson.”

The royal couple regarded each other closely, communicating without words.  The Prince quirked an eyebrow and shrugged lightly.  Snow nodded, chin quivering, and took a steadying breath.

“Alright.”  Snow’s voice was gentle.  “I believe you.  In order to save Emma, we need to know everything about what Cora has planned.”

Regina sighed, relieved.  “I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

***********

When Emma came to, she was in a dungeon.  It was damp and cold; she could hear water dripping slowly nearby.  Her hands and feet were finally free, but she had been stripped of her boots and armor.  She could feel the clammy stone floor through her breeches and tunic.  As she sat up, a wave of nausea rolled through her.  Her head was throbbing and her body felt stiff; it was hard to say how long she had been laying there unconscious. 

She could hear the occasional cough or moan float through the dungeon.  Once, it sounded as if heavy chains were scraping across stone high above her.  The only light was flickering and weak, probably a torch far down the hall.  She took a deep breath, immediately regretting it; the air was stagnant and smelled of mildew and festering excrement. 

Moving slowly, unsure of how well her limbs would support her, she stood and inched her way toward the cell door.  It was thick wood, banded in iron, with a small barred window and a thin slot, covered with metal.  She could rest her chin on the window if she stood on her tip toes.  There wasn’t much to see past the door; merely other cell doors.  There was indeed a torch down the hall, only just visible.  Next to it was a single table and chair, and a sleeping, overweight guard. 

She felt along the door, hoping for a lock or bolt, but found nothing; even the hinges were protected.  A quick search of the cell yielded similar results.  There wasn’t so much as a bit of twine, only solid, unyielding stone. 

As she searched, the temperature in the cell seemed to drop.  Shivering, she sat cross-legged in the middle, weighing her options.  She obviously couldn’t break out, not without tools and locks and hinges.  She would have to wait until someone brought her food and either talk her way out, or find some way to force their hand. 

The cold was getting worse and Emma could see her breath.  The meager light seemed to grow dimmer, until the only thing she could see was a dull grey patch where the barred window should have been.  She heard a moan, then a grunt, and then another moan.  She wanted to call out, to ask who was there, but she stayed silent, fearing the answer.  Something in her, a whisper on the edge of her subconscious, told her to wait, not to draw attention to herself. 

The dungeon returned to eerie silence.  Emma exhaled, feeling relieved.

All at once, there was a blast of sound, cries of anguish bounced off the stone walls and assaulted her.  Furious murmurs hummed at her ears.

**_Mine, you’re mine.  OURS!  Pretty blonde thing, come to play.  GNAW HER BONES, RIP THE FLESH.  Save those green eyes for last.  Yes, yes, green for last.  She will join us, after.  The mistress promises.  SWEET BLOOD, RUNS RED RED RED._ **

The air was stolen from her lungs, her eyes slammed shut and she tucked her knees into her chest.

**_Can’t run, can’t hide.  TEN FINGERS TEN TOES, TEN AND TEN MORSELS.  We will dance to your screams.  Such long pretty hair, yellow yellow.  Supple skin, good for biting.  BITE._ **

Emma felt icy tendrils creep up her arm and legs and across her chest.  Frigid fingers picked at her clothes and scratched up her spine.  She gasped, arching her back away.  When her neck was exposed, something grabbed it, as if to choke her.  Her eyes snapped open.

Ghostly apparitions surrounded her, she couldn’t see their faces, bodies fading and shifting like smoke.  But the hands, the hands and arms felt very real, grabbing for her, tugging at her tunic and snaking through her hair. 

The hand at her throat squeezed.  She felt the pressure, the fingers pressed and dug, but her air was not constricted.  Her brain raced to catch up with what was happening.  The apparitions began to scream louder, some whipping around her quickly, blurring her vision.  She knew this was magic, some dark, horrible magic. 

_Magic.  The Queen had said I had magic.  She couldn’t take my heart, maybe it was magic._

She closed her eyes again and focused on the previous night.  She remembered Cora’s hand in her chest, grasping her heart.  _But why couldn’t she take it?  What threw her off of me?_

Emma could only remember Regina, manhandled and tossed around by Cora’s thug.  She felt a spark of anger at the memory.  Her chest warmed, thawing the coils of ice.  She remembered why she was here; to protect Regina and to stop an evil woman from destroying everything and everyone she cared about.

Emma opened her eyes and smirked, as if to challenge the ghosts.  Her body continued to warm, until she couldn’t feel the cold anymore.  The ghosts began screaming in rage, racing around her faster and faster.  Each time one reached for her, it recoiled as if burned. 

**_NO, NO!  OUR PRIZE, MY PRIZE!!_ **

Emma took the warmth in her chest and concentrated on it.  She thought about making it grow in size and heat, pulsing through her body and into the cell, bathing everything in warm light.  She could feel the white-hot burn building once more.  She spread her arms as the searing magic burst out from her chest.  White light shredded through the ghosts, silencing their cries.

The cell returned to darkness and the dungeon was quiet once more.  The dripping water and the torch light returned.  She panted; a sheen of sweat covered her body.  Emma stood and padded back to the door.  When she touched it, the surface felt different, felt warm.  With slight pressure, it gave, as if it was made of taffy.  She glanced down the hall toward the guard: still sleeping. 

Ever so slowly, Emma pushed at the door.  Her hands made dents in the iron and wood.  She reached to the side and felt for the edge.  Finding it, she pulled the door away from the stone frame.  With some effort, she was able to create a gap she could duck through.

As soon as she stepped out into the hall, the door oozed back into its normal shape. 

_What the hell did I just do?_

She ran a hand along the door’s surface, it was solid once more.  Shaking her head, she crept down the hall toward the guttering torch.  The guard snored, oblivious to his prisoner’s escape.

Emma made it out of the castle and onto the grounds with reasonable ease.  She had even been able to retrieve her belongings.  It was the middle of the night, and Cora, in her arrogance, had surprisingly little staff.

She should have known it would be too easy.

The flat of a shining blade smacked her in the chest and Mulan stepped out of the shadows.

“Really?”  Emma was too tired to be angry.  She should have been paying closer attention to her surroundings; she got cocky. 

“Really.”  Mulan’s voice was quiet, as if she was afraid of making too much noise.  “How did you escape?”

Emma laughed and shook her head.  “You’re just gonna have to kill me.  I’m not going back in there.”

Mulan’s nostrils flared but the rest of her face remained neutral.  “How did you escape?”

“I don’t know.”  At the warrior’s continued silence, Emma continued.  “Honestly, I’m not sure.  There were these ghosts and it was cold, and then my chest did that bright light… thing, and I got out.”

“Just like that?”

“Yes, just like that.  Now are you going to do something with that sword?”  Emma pointed at the blade against her chest.

Mulan bit her bottom lip and sheathed her sword.  “Follow me.”  She took off at a light jog, toward the outer wall.  Emma gaped after her, utterly confounded. 

Mulan whistled at her, soft but audible.  “If you ever want to see Regina again, you need to come with me.”

Emma was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.  She couldn’t detect any lies, and knew this was probably her best chance of getting away from the castle.  She followed, keeping her right hand clasped around the dirk on her hip, just in case.

***********

“You really think that’s going to work?”  David shook his head as he pushed his roasted potatoes around his plate.  “What we need is a show of force.  We march the entire army right up to her door, and knock it down.”

Regina sighed.  She had barely touched the food in front of her.  They had been “planning” for over an hour now.  Snow, realizing Regina hadn’t eaten, was kind enough to have food brought to them. 

“You have no idea how strong her forces are!”  She wished he would just _listen_ to her.  “The main strength of the Valentian army, combined with our new friends from the East would crush your forces.  What we need is a small group; something more specialized, to accompany me to my mother’s castle.  It’s best if Cora doesn’t see this coming, if she doesn’t see me coming.”

“A small force could be snuffed out in an instant, and then where does that leave us?”  He stabbed his half-eaten chicken breast with his fork, no doubt wishing it were Cora herself.

“Charming, she may have a point.”  Snow had been silent until now.  She had sat patiently, listening carefully to every word Regina spoke.  “They outnumber us three to one; the losses would be heavy, and we could fail.”

“All of our men would gladly die for their Princess, Snow.”  His face fell.  “But, Emma wouldn’t want that, would she?”

Snow squeezed his hand.  “No, she wouldn’t.  She would agree with,” she did her best to control the anger and distrust that clouded her mind each time she thought about her daughter’s lover, “with Regina.”

Regina regretted the need to share Emma’s secret with her parents.  It wasn’t her place.  It was, however, difficult to give good reason why they were in a tavern room, alone, and how they had grown to trust one another.  Regina’s willingness to dive headfirst into Cora’s viper pit could not be explained away by simple friendship.  So, grudgingly, she gave the Royal White’s an abridged account of their relationship and of her history with Cora.  She then detailed everything she knew of Cora’s plans and battle strategy.  They soon knew of the size and strength of Xu Wei’s army; along with the magical traps and protections her mother had in place.

“You will accompany Emma’s force.  They call themselves the White Swans, in her honor.”  Snow smiled; her daughter inspired fierce loyalty among the men she led.  “You will guide their movements, keeping them safe from the Valentian forces.  We will also send a fairy with you.”

Regina’s eyes widened.  “The last thing I need is some ridiculous twit, fluttering around my head, throwing dust all over the place.  No thank you, my magic will be sufficient.”

“Well, she’s technically a pixie.  Tinkerbell will not interfere with your magic.  After all, the fairies have difficulty against the darkest arts; that seems to be your specialty.”  Snow smirked, seemingly pleased at Regina’s frustration.

“Tinkerbell, really?  What kind of asinine name is Tinkerbell?”  Regina rolled her eyes.  “Fine, the little glowbug can come along and wave her wand.  But she stays out of my way, or she will find herself on the business end of a roll of parchment.”

“Most people call me Tink, actually!”  A blonde pixie in a green dress fluttered down to the table, lugging a burlap sack.  “Blue insists upon calling me Green, but she and I don’t get along much.  Furthermore, Your Witchness, I am tasked with binding Cora, not ‘waving my wand’ thank you.”

Tink opened the sack and, with her wand, levitated a pair of metal cuffs.  “These were forged with you in mind.”

“How thoughtful.”  Regina curled her lip.  “Is this to make sure I’ll behave?”

“No, actually.  We’ll use them on your mother.”  Tink fluttered to the edge of the table and a green light glowed from her.  She grew into a full-sized woman and sat down.  “That’s better, isn’t it?  Now.  These shackles were imbued with pixie dust when they were forged.  Emma had planned to use them to capture you and contain your magic.”

“Emma had plans for me?”  Regina’s voice was small. 

“Not you, exactly.”  Snow said softly.  “The Witch.  The White Swans were tasked with destabilizing the Valentian border and neutralizing the Witch.  Her orders were to kill on sight, but, she apparently had other ideas.”

Regina nodded.  It would have been rather poetic: the Evil Queen, the feared dark Witch, captured and killed by the very person she loved most.  Would it have happened on the battlefield, or during Regina’s attempted escape?  Would Emma have stopped once they discovered each other’s identities?  Or would she have seen the monster inside of Regina, and carried out her mission?  Regina still wasn’t sure that after all of this was over, if they could reach Emma in time, that their relationship could be salvaged.  They had been so close.  _She_ had been so close to telling Emma everything, to telling her exactly what she meant to her. 

Regina cleared her throat, pushing thoughts of love and second chances from her mind.  She needed to focus on the situation at hand.  “Very well.  So, we get Emma, and then what?  Sneak up on Cora in her sleep and cuff her?”

Snow’s mouth formed a tight smile.  “I was thinking more: you rescue Emma, then make a scene and draw Cora out to you.  While she’s distracted, Tink can fly in with the cuffs.”

“Then what happens?”  Regina’s eyes were firey again.  “You execute her?”

“Then she is brought before the Grand Court of the Kingdoms.”

Regina scoffed at Snow’s idealism.  “The Grand Court?  A Grand Court hasn’t been convened for centuries.”

Snow inclined her head.  “True, but your mother has committed a number of war crimes and broken a great deal of treaties.  While it would not be outrageous of me to demand her immediate execution, we believe in a fair trial in the White Kingdom.  She will be judged by her peers, by the other monarchs, and as a group we will decide her fate.”

It was more than Regina could hope for.  While she knew her mother had to be stopped, and the best way to do so would simply be to kill her, she was still her mother.  She still loved her. 

She sniffed and arranged her face to seem as impassive as possible.  She was not very convincing.  “Very well then.  Cora will be apprehended.  Now, are we going to continue hashing our plans out, or is it time to get moving?”

David smiled at her.  “A woman of action.  Good.  She may be evil, but at least she’s not lazy.”

It took Regina a moment to realize he was attempting humor.  Another time, she may have been able to smile in return, but instead she merely stood and made her way out of the great hall. 

***********

Mulan made her way around the edge of the castle walls in complete silence.  Emma didn’t bother with conversation, she had learned her lesson.  The silent warrior could not be made to speak.  They moved through a massive encampment outside the walls.  It was mostly quiet, only the occasional fire here and there with few soldiers awake.  They only passed by one group close enough for Emma to see them.  Their armor was different, lighter than what she was accustomed to seeing.  The soldiers had black hair and almond eyes, like Mulan.  Emma’s stomach dropped with dread; she realized this was the foreign force, and it was massive.

When they reached a large tent near the middle of the encampment, Mulan lifted the flap and motioned Emma inside.  She hesitated.  “Why are you helping me?  Are you helping me?”

Mulan rolled her eyes and waved her hand at the tent entrance again.  “Just come in, and we can talk.  It’s not safe out here.”

Emma ducked inside and was greeted by an enticing smell.  It was savory and spicy and made her mouth water and her stomach growl.  There was a small cooking pit near the front of the tent, vented by a ceramic pipe that ran through the canvas ceiling.  There was a massive rug, scattered with plush silk pillows.  On that massive rug, was an even more massive man.  He ignored their entrance, concentrating instead on his bowl of food.  He was eating some sort of noodles, with two tiny sticks.  Emma was more captivated by his ability to eat with such utensils than with anything else.

“Hungry?”  Mulan sounded amused.

“Yeah, I am.”  Emma’s stomach growled again, agreeing.

“We’ve got a fork around here somewhere.  Brought it down for Regina; she couldn’t get a handle on the chopsticks.”  Mulan retrieved a bowl of food and a fork for her. 

Emma dug in gratefully.  She moaned, savoring the flavors.  “I’ve never tasted something like this.  So flavorful, but delicate.  Just…”  She returned to shoveling the noodles in her mouth.

Mulan removed her sword belt and sat down, leaning into the pillows.  She patted the rug and looked pointedly at Emma. 

Emma reluctantly walked over and set her bowl down.  She loosened her belt as well, taking it off but keeping it close.  She sat cross-legged, like the giant man.  “So, why am I here?”

The hulking man finally looked up and studied her.  His gaze absorbed her leather armor, the dirk, and the empty scabbard at her side.  He seemed to size her up.  He nodded at Mulan and returned to his food.

“This is General Xu Wei, fearsome warlord and noble leader.  He commands this army.  I serve as his right hand and his translator.  We came to this land from another world.  For many years, we served a benevolent Emperor, but his son succeeded him and was… less receptive to my presence.”  Mulan grimaced.

Emma’s brows knotted together.  “Why?”

“Well, women really aren’t warriors where we are from.  They are wives and mothers, sometimes teachers, occasionally healers, but never soldiers.  Although I began my military career with great distinction, not everyone was accepting.  Wei was one of a few officers who saw me as equal.”  She smiled warmly.  Xu Wei looked up and quirked an eyebrow.  Mulan gave him a rapid explanation in a lilting language.  It seemed to dance around Emma’s ears.  “Even now, I am his second only as a formality.  In front of others, he is my commander, but by ourselves, we are friends and equals.”

Emma smiled softly.  “That’s really sweet.  Love against the odds.”

Mulan recoiled, pulling a disgusted face.  “Love?  No.  Wei is like my brother; our relationship is founded in the respect and admiration between two warriors.  I’m not…”  Mulan cleared her throat.  “You and I have a great deal in common.”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up.  “Oh, got it.  Right.  So, how did you get mixed up with Cora, and why am I sitting here eating your food?”

“I’m getting there.  We sailed for many weeks across a vast sea, and after a great storm, found ourselves in this strange land.  When we reached the coast, we sent scouts ahead.  Valentia was the first kingdom we discovered.  Cora was hostile at first, only a few of us speak the Western tongue.  After I met with her in person, and told her of Wei’s reputation and the strength of our army, we struck a deal.”

Emma’s expression hardened.  “Let me guess.  Help her destroy the White Kingdom, and you get it?”

“Something like that.”  Mulan pinched the bridge of her nose.  “We didn’t know what Queen Cora truly was.  Not at the beginning.  She was a generous host and shared her crops and weapons.  She showed us magic and gave us enchantments to make us fiercer in battle.  It wasn’t until after we met Regina, after we saw how she was treated that we began to realize… well, that Cora is a monster.”

“So, what, now you’re working against her?”  Emma clenched her fists until her nails bit into her palms.

“Secretly, yes.”

“Then why did you help her capture me?  Why did you try to hurt Regina?!”  Emma gripped her breeches to keep from reaching for her sword.  “You stood by as she imprisoned me.”

Mulan had the decency to look ashamed.  “Yes.  It was not something we wanted to do, but it was necessary.  I would not have let her truly harm Regina, nor would I have allowed her to take your life.  Cora does not suspect that we are not completely loyal to her.”

Emma laughed in disbelief, harsh and angry.  “Sure you’re not just playing both sides, waiting to see who comes out on top?”

Xu Wei growled.  “Not cowards.  We fight with honor.”  His voice was deep, but he spoke softly.

Emma was taken aback.  “I thought you needed a translator.” 

Wei shrugged and gestured at Mulan to continue.  “He has been picking up on the Western tongue, here and there.  But, we digress.  As he said, we are honorable people.  For nearly a month, our men have been traveling with Cora’s, rotating through the ranks to learn the land and the way you fight.  What they saw was… it was without honor.  Cora slaughters her own people.  She has innocents tortured and killed for the smallest infractions.  She rules through fear and intimidation.  She is worse than what we left behind in our homeland, and we will not aid such a leader.”

Emma nodded.  “Good.  So, how do we take her down?”

“With reinforcements from your Kingdom, we can overpower her army.  The peasants will help us; they have no love for their Queen.  But she herself is another matter.  We do not have magic; and are no match for her.  We need Regina.” 

Emma’s chest clenched.  She still hadn’t had time to process her feelings about Regina.  She loved her, gods did she love her, but she was the Witch, the fearsome Evil Queen.  “Do you think she’d help us?  Would she betray her mother?”

“I was hoping you could help us answer that question.”

Emma bit her lip.  She wanted to laugh and cry all at once.  “I don’t know her.  I thought I did but…”

Mulan reached over and squeezed Emma’s hand.  “Don’t think about who she was, or what she did; think about who she is now, about who she is with you.  There were moments while she was here that I think I saw the real Regina.  There were times when she seemed lighter, completely different from the way she was around Cora.”

Emma considered.  Regina had seemed devastated when her mother revealed her identity.  But, she realized, it had been before that.  Regina had tried to protect her, to keep her away from her mother’s wrath.  She was going to tell her everything, confess her sins.  Emma’s eyes pricked with the beginnings of tears; Regina had been willing to show her everything, put her whole self at Emma’s mercy.

Emma smiled to herself and spoke softly.  “She will.  She’ll help us.  We just have to find her.”

***********

Regina, Tink, and the White Swans made it across the border with little issue.  They traveled in five separate groups spread at quarter mile intervals to prevent detection.  The four scouts ranged ahead of the groups and provided quick communication between them.  Regina rode with Emma’s Lieutenant, two nights, two rangers, the blacksmith, and Tink.  For the most part, she allowed the Lieutenant to make necessary strategic decisions.  She and Tink focused on sensing magical threats. 

When they reached the border itself, Regina caught a proximity spell just in time.  If they had tripped it, no doubt Cora would have appeared with a column of soldiers, ready to tear them to pieces.  Regina had even grudgingly complimented Tink’s usefulness.  The pixie had a knack for finding Cora’s spies and guiding them away from the White Swans.  It was all moving rather smoothly.

They approached the outskirts of a small village called Buñol.  Regina remembered passing through with her father as a child.  They had ridden through the village market where she pointed out a beautifully made saddle to her father.  The leatherworker was so honored that his Princess complimented his craft that he gave her the saddle.  It was the one she still used.   She rubbed the pommel with her thumb; it was one of her favorite childhood memories.  Her father had elevated the leatherworker to Grandmaster of the leather guild.  She wondered briefly if the man was still alive.

Her reminiscing was interrupted when two of the scouts rushed back to her small group.

“Lieutenant, there’s a company of 80 Valentian soldiers attacking the village ahead.  We should give it a wide berth.  They aren’t paying much attention to the outskirts, but they’ve blocked all of the roads.  It doesn’t look like they’re allowing any of the villagers to escape.” 

Regina felt bile rise in her throat.  “But, that’s a _Valentian_ village!  Surely you must be mistaken.  It cannot be our soldiers.”

The other scout shook his head sadly.  “I’m sorry, ma’am, but there’s no question.  They fly the Valentian flag; Queen Cora’s heraldry is painted on their shields.”

“But… it’s a village.  There are innocent people there.  My people.”  Regina’s stomach twisted. 

“Buñol is not very… loyal to the Valentian Crown.”  The Lieutenant hesitated before continuing.  “It was one of our most successful destabilization efforts.”

“What in the world does that mean?  You turned them against my mother?”

He rubbed the back of his neck.  “Not exactly.  The Commander focused on areas where dissent already existed.  We merely encouraged the unrest.  We spent the most time in strategically valuable areas.  This is the first spot on Valentia’s Western trade route, so, if we were successful, Trade from across the sea would be interrupted or halted altogether.  It looks like we were indeed successful.”

Regina wanted to be sick.  She wanted to be furious with Emma and her men for causing such unrest, but she knew the blame lay with Cora.  It took a despicable figure to slaughter whole groups of innocent villagers.  She would know; she had done the same thing years ago. 

She blinked back tears and steeled her reserve.  “We are not going to slink around Buñol like cowards.”

The Lieutenant grimaced.  “I understand, what’s happening is awful, but we have to focus on Commander Swan.  The Queen’s orders were clear.”

“Well, Snow isn’t here is she?”  Regina snapped.  “Emma would want us to help that village.  I want to help them.  So that, Lieutenant, is exactly what we are going to do.”

Something resembling pride flashed in his eyes.  “As you wish, your Highness.”  He turned to the scouts.  “Spread the word.  We will tie our mounts at the Southern tree line and the usual squads will take out their lookouts.  As we get closer to their larger groups, throw up a few smoke screens.  Create a channel of escape for the villagers that can run, try to pull the ones that can’t to safety, and work on the soldiers from the outside in.”

“I can provide a fog of war.  It was something of a specialty years ago.  If you arrange your men adequately, I can also drive them into choke points with my flames.  It will render the difference in number irrelevant.”  Regina felt a bit like a traitor as she plotted against her own army. 

Tink piped up.  “I can sprinkle some pixie dust where they’re most concentrated.  It should confuse them enough to prevent them from defending adequately.”

The Lieutenant nodded.  “Good.  Let get to it then.”

The White Swans executed the plan with surgical precision.  The Valentian soldiers were taken by complete surprise.  Regina carried Emma’s sword, alight with purple flames, and struck terror into the hearts of her former men. Tink’s pixie dust augmented the effect, causing the enemy to see Regina as a towering figure who breathed fire. They ran from her, barely avoiding the narrowing channel of flames, and met the White Swans, who shuffled them loose of the mortal coil.  Buñol still saw a massacre that day. 

When the last of Cora’s men had fallen, Regina dampened her fires and lifted the fog.  The sight she saw brought her to her knees.  She retched on the ground in front of her.  Again, she had done it again: slaughtered dozens.  Her ears rang with their screams and her nose was full of the stench of freshly spilled blood.  She gasped for breath, faster and faster, unable to catch it.  Her hands dug into the earth, damp with rain or blood, she wasn’t sure.  Images of the fight flashed through her mind.  Dimly, she became aware of a strangled sobbing.  She thought of Emma, kind, good, Emma.  Emma would hate her for what she had done.  As the sobbing got louder, she realized she was crying and she couldn’t stop.  She felt gentle hands at her shoulders.  Someone knelt down next to her and hugged her close. 

“It’s ok, you’re ok.  This was just part of the war.  They were bad men; they knew exactly what they were doing.  There was no deception, Cora didn’t jumble their minds.  I checked.” 

The soft, accented voice centered Regina.  She began to get her breathing under control, taking deep, slow breaths. 

“That’s it, just breathe.” 

Regina looked up at Tink, her eyes wide and vulnerable.  “I shouldn’t have… they were following orders.”

“There’s a difference between a good soldier following orders, and a bad one abusing the orders.”  The Lieutenant’s expression was soft as he looked at Regina.  He held out a hand to help her up.  “No good man slaughters innocent villagers, no matter his orders.  These men were poison.”

Regina took his hand and stood.  She wiped the dirt off her hands and knees.  “It doesn’t make this right.  I should have captured them, frozen them, something.”

“And then what?”  Tink sounded indignant.  “We march them back to Valentia where Cora lets them loose again?  Or the White Capitol, where they’d be prisoners of war and probably rot in the dungeons, because we all know Cora doesn’t make an effort to retrieve her men caught behind enemy lines.  Should we have built a prison here?  Taken them with us?!”

Regina clenched her fists and ground her teeth.  “I don’t know.”

“We did what we had to do in order to protect hundreds of innocent villagers.”  The Lieutenant picked up Emma’s sword and handed it to Regina, hilt first.  “The Commander would have made the same call.  We don’t like it, but there’s no avoiding bloodshed in times like these.  We’d better be going.”

Regina took the blade and nodded.  She followed the White Swans silently to the tree line to retrieve their horses.  While her gaze was trained on the ground in front of her, she missed the looks traded between Emma’s men.  They glanced at her and whispered to each other.  If she had looked them in the eye, they would have smiled encouragingly, if she had asked them a favor, they would have acquiesced with no question.  She had, unknowingly, proven her inherent good, and shown them her light, even as she drowned in her own memories of darkness. 

***********

_Mills rolled over and scratched at her neck.  She was sleeping deeply, which was unusual.  Emma bit back a smile and resisted the urge to kiss her awake.  Her face was so soft, so relaxed._

_Emma sighed happily, memorizing everything about this moment.  Her muscles ached in the best way, a reminder of their earlier activities.  She felt a warmth settle in her chest._

_Mills twitched and snuggled closer.  Emma kissed her forehead and eased her arms around her. A beautiful woman with a beautiful heart had chosen her.  She wanted this more than a few nights each month.  She wanted this every night.  This was happiness.  This was perfection.  This was… this was_ love. _Emma loved her.  Grinning, she closed her eyes and buried her face in dark brown hair._

Emma woke slowly; expecting to feel Mills sprawled across her chest.  By the time she opened her eyes, she remembered where she was and what had happened.  This wasn’t the first time she had dreamed of that night, but that didn’t make it any easier.

“Good, you’re up.”  Mulan tossed a suit of ornate leather armor on top of her.  “Get dressed, we need to go.”

Emma blinked the sleep out of her eyes and studied the new armor.  “You expect me to blend in with your army?  Don’t you think this will stand out a bit?”  She twirled a lock of golden hair. 

Mulan seemed unconcerned.  “You will wear a helm.  And we’ll use charcoal on your eyes to give them some shape.  As long as Cora doesn’t see you up close, she won’t notice a difference.  She thinks we all look the same.”

“She would.”  Emma sucked in a sharp breath.  “What do you mean ‘give my eyes some shape’ they have a shape!”

Mulan laughed, throwing Emma for a loop.  “Just put those on, soldier, we have a mission.”

“You mean other than getting me away from here?”  Emma’s voice was muffled by the armor as she slipped it over her head.

“A group of Cora’s soldiers went missing yesterday.  They were supposed to report back at sunset.  We are going to investigate.  And while we are out, one of my men is going to go missing.”  Mulan walked over and handed her a sword and scabbard.  “This is a Jian.  It isn’t what you are accustomed to, but it’s an excellent blade.

Emma took it from her and drew the sword, testing its balance, and gave it a couple of swings.  “It’s so light.”  Her eyes sparkled with interest.

Mulan smiled and drew her own sword, showing Emma how to properly wield it.  “It is very versatile.  Good for many fighting styles.  You will be quicker with it; it is much more responsive than your heavy Western blades.  But be careful about your defenses.  It will not protect well against a full downward cleave.”

Emma nodded and adjusted her grip to mimic Mulan’s.  “The price you pay for agility, I suppose.”

“Exactly.  Watch you stance.”

“What’s wrong with my stance?”  Emma frowned down at her body, looking for the mistake.

“Nothing, if you’re fighting with a heavy blade.  The Jian does not need strong roots behind it.  It moves like an extension of yourself; you don’t have to fight its weight.”  Mulan dropped into a low stance, back leg bent, front leg stretched before her.  She performed a series of slow, controlled movements.  The Jian danced around her body, her movements were utterly smooth.  “If you are low, it is harder to knock you down and harder for Western warriors to fight you.”  Mulan’s movements sped up, she crouched low, legs spread, spun quickly, then leapt into the air, sword flashing.

Emma’s jaw dropped.  “I’ll work on in.”

Mulan grinned and motioned her over.  She sheathed her Jian and held up a piece of charcoal.  “Do you know what to do with this?”

Emma squinted at it.  “Well, probably not spin and jump all over the place.  Or do you wield burned wood the way you wield a blade?”  Despite her earlier reservations, she was really starting to like Mulan.

“Here.”  Mulan pulled her closer.  “Close your eyes.  Do it.  Don’t worry; I practiced on some of the men.”  Gently, she lined Emma’s eyes, smoothing the color out with her fingers. 

“How do you know all of this?”  Emma did her best to keep her eyes from twitching.

“Women in my culture paint their faces and stain their fingernails.  It is a symbol of status, and believed to enhance beauty.  I was taught at a young age.  I was never very good at it though.  It seems I was destined for the sword.” 

“And look what that got you.”  Mulan paused, unsure of her meaning.  Emma smiled at her and continued.  “Right back to square one.”

Mulan returned her smile.  “Yes, well, we need to get going.  I’m sure Cora has noticed your absence by now.  On top of Regina not returning, it would be best for you to be far away from here.”

“Right.”  Emma gathered her things.  She tossed her armor and dirk into a pack and slung it on her back.  “So, how do I look?”

“Like my mother’s nightmare.”  Mulan deadpanned. 

Keeping a grueling pace, Emma rode with Mulan and her men toward a small village in Western Valentia.  There were only six, and none were from Cora’s army.  As they neared the village, grey ash periodically floated down from sky.  Emma crested the hill first and what she saw turned her stomach.

An enormous funeral pyre raged in the village square with figures milling around it.  She signaled to Mulan and pressed her horse into a gallop.  Most peasants feared the gods and therefore buried their dead.  It went against their beliefs to burn bodies; to do so was a sign of great disrespect.  Emma dreaded what she would find.  She knew this village, she knew its people.  Her anxiety grew the closer she got. 

Horse hooves thundering, they rounded the final corner into the center of the village.  Hundreds of peasants were gathered, drinking, laughing, singing, and crying.  When they saw the Eastern warriors they shrank back.  A hush quickly fell over the crowd.

Emma looked around in confusion.  She peered more closely at the pyre.  While most were stripped of it, some bodies were still covered in battered armor.  She dismounted and stalked over to the flames.  A broken shield had slipped off the burning pile, saved from destruction.  It was cracked down the middle but bore Cora’s unmistakable heraldry. 

Emma turned back to the crowd.  The villagers were afraid of Mulan’s small group of warriors.  They thought they were the enemy.  She rubbed at her eyes and removed her helm, her blonde hair cascaded down her back.

A handful of people recognized her and whooped triumphantly.  “It’s Swan!”  One man shouted happily and ran to meet her.

“What happened here?”  She clasped the man’s wrist in greeting and nodded to a few others who approached.  Their expressions faded a bit. 

An old man, one of the village elders she recognized, regarded her with serious eyes.  “The Queen sent her dogs after us.  They came with swords and torches, rounded us up and set fire to our homes.  They meant to kill us, every one of us.  Blocked the roads.  Circled the whole of Buñol to make sure we couldn’t get away.  They started slow, beating a few here, torturing a few there.  They didn’t get time to finish.” 

He smiled, cold and unapologetic.  “A group of soldiers, couldn’t have been more than a few dozen, took them by surprise.  Got the people to safety and then just-” he punched a fist into his open hand.

Emma nodded, her brow furrowed.  She had a sneaking suspicion she knew exactly who this mysterious band of soldiers was.

“But that’s not even the best part!”  A girl, no more than eight tugged on Emma’s hand.  “There was a woman.  She was beautiful, and she had a flaming sword.  She used magic!”

Emma’s mouth went dry.  “Magic?”  The girl practically quivered with excitement.  “What did this woman look like?”

“She was just… beautiful!  Black hair, and, well, I couldn’t see too well through the purple fog, but I just know she was beautiful.  Those men ran from her, she kept them away from us and sent them to the good soldiers.”  Emma patted the girl’s head in thanks. "She really was b-"

"Beautiful, I got it." She turned away from the square, dazed. 

“Swan, aren’t you going to celebrate with us?” 

“Yeah, Swan!  Have an ale!”

Emma looked over her shoulder and shook her head.  “Thank you, friends, but I have someone I need to find.”

She mounted, but before she reined her horse around, she felt a hand on her knee.  It was the village elder.  “I know those were your men, Swan, and I know that woman.  I’d know that face anywhere.”

“You would?”  She tried to be diplomatic, but she couldn’t stomach hearing about The Witch.

He smiled softly.  “She was stunning as a little girl, the Princess, and she knew good leather when she saw it.  It’s good to see she’s come back to us.”  He squeezed Emma’s knee.  “They went east; looked to be headed right for heart of Valentia.  Give her our thanks, will you?”

Mulan set the pace as they rode back toward Cora’s castle.  There was no possibility that Emma would cross the border now, not when she knew Regina was out there.  They rode in silence, absorbing the sight they just witnessed.

They had sent their three fastest horses west, toward the White Capitol.  The highest ranking man carried a letter from Emma, requesting reinforcements.  If all went well, they should see Snow’s banners in a little less than two days.  Xu Wei’s forces would be able to hold their ground until then.

Emma was lost in thought.  Regina had joined with her men; she was working with the White Kingdom.  Did that mean she was allied with Snow and David?  Did they know about her relationship?  She hardly cared.  All that mattered was that Regina was fighting against her mother.  She would soon be fighting at her side. 

***********

Regina went over the plan once more with Emma’s men.  They had made good time, arriving in the morning at the final stretch of woods before the Valentian seat of power.  They slept in shifts, ensuring every member of the party was fully rested.  It was a calming day, Regina conjured a new scabbard for Emma’s sword, working every inch of it; it was rather therapeutic.

They would strike out at nightfall.  Cora would be expecting them, but it was the only way to safely avoid the bulk of the visiting army.  Emma had been held captive for far too long; Regina dreaded seeing what condition she would find her in.  She caught herself staring at the setting sun, trying to will it below the horizon.

At long last, darkness fell and the White Swans melted out of the woods.  Their leather armor allowed for silent movement.  The enchantments cast by the fairies kept them from tiring and would help shield them from magical attacks.  Regina covered them with a cloaking charm to keep the moonlight from giving them away.  They skirted the army encampment outside the walls and Regina guided them to a small gate.  It was used to bring crops and livestock in from the field surrounding the stronghold.  She doubted her mother paid enough attention to the commoners to know of its existence.

They only encountered a small handful of guards as they made their way along the outer wall.  The gate proved a bit more difficult.  It only had two guards, but a new tower had been erected just behind it.  Anyone coming entering would be completely vulnerable. One of the rangers suggested creating a large diversion to draw attention away from the gate.  Regina wasn’t convinced, but she saw no other way to get in without immediate detection.

Three men snuck away, grinning like fools.  Ten minutes later there was chaos in the outer encampment.  Colorful explosions popped up at random intervals, setting a few tents on fire, but mostly exploding in the air.  It was terribly noisy, but strangely beautiful.  Sure enough, the castle guard was pulled from their posts and the White Swans were free to breach the wall.

Most of the men broke off to set various traps and place enchantments in the military quarter.  It would be very difficult for the majority of Cora’s host to leave the barracks once the struggle began.  This was going to be as close to a fair fight as they could possibly get.

Regina led Tink, the Lieutenant, and the two remaining knights in through laundry and down into the dungeons.  She ordered them to hide at strategic points to keep watch for patrolling guards.  She was alone when she reached the lowest level of cells, no doubt where Emma was being kept.  The fat guard was asleep, as usual.  Regina rolled her eyes and drew herself into her most imposing “Evil Queen” stance she could muster.  She slapped the guard across the face.

“Wake up, cretin.”

He jerked violently, eyes bugging out of his head.  “Y-y-your Highness, I was just- I only- I was-”

“Save it.  Where is the prisoner?”  She glared at him with all of the anger she felt toward her mother.

“Which prisoner, Princess?”  His eyes darted to the cell doors like a rat caught in a trap.  “We have many prisoners, Princess.”

She stepped closer to his chair and leaned over him, bathing his face in shadow.  “The Swan, you imbecile.” 

His face contorted in what looked like pain.  “B- but, your mother had her m- moved.  Had her moved.  Upstairs.”

Acid washed through Regina’s stomach, but she managed to keep her features controlled.  “Well then, I’ll go have a chat with my dear mother.”

The guard, who looked to be mere seconds from soiling himself, relaxed into a panting lump.  He was utterly useless, Regina had no idea why Cora kept him around.

She waved a hand in front of his face, removing any memory of their exchange, and retraced her steps.  Only Tink spoke when they were together again.

“She’s not down there?” 

Regina shook her head.  “No, she isn’t.  Apparently mother had her moved upstairs.”

“Upstairs?”  Tink’s wings fluttered rapidly, betraying her agitation.  “Where upstairs?”

“Most likely in the great hall.  Cora is rather dramatic, she’s probably setting the stage for me.”  Regina gazed at her companions.  “This is it.  Let’s go.”

***********

“What the hell was that?!”  Emma crawled out from under a sturdy table.  Mulan shoved her underneath it when they heard the first explosion.

“Yanhua.  Some idiot set them on fire!”  Mulan dusted herself off.  “It’s a shame; they are expensive.  Wei was saving them to celebrate our victory.”

Xu Wei jogged into the tent.  He and Mulan spoke rapidly in their musical language.  Emma dusted herself off and caught her bearings. 

“Emma.”  Mulan motioned her over.  “Wei has a way to get us into the castle.  He offered Cora a gift of silks and spices from our land, which she naturally accepted.  She wants them delivered directly to her vault.”

“No doubt to keep grubby commoner paws off her things.”  Emma grumbled.

“Most likely.  So, you and I are going to deliver the gift.  We’ll each wear helms, so they won’t know who we are.  Come here, I’ll redo your eyes.”  Mulan drew the delicate lines on Emma’s eyes once more.  “If anyone looks too close, they’ll see that there’s something off about you, so keep your head down.”

Emma did her best to hold still again.  “So, once we’re in the vault, we go find Cora?”

Mulan paused and studied Emma carefully.  “Actually, I think we’ll try to find Regina.  Wei says men wearing armor like yours set off the yanhua.  Your men must be here, and they all must think we are the enemy.  Cora will be expecting Regina, so, if we find Regina…”

“Yeah, yeah.  Then we find Cora.”  Emma walked out of the tent, pausing in front of the enormous General.  “Thank you, Xu Wei, for all you are doing for my kingdom, and for Regina.  If we make it through this, you and your people are, and will always be, welcome in the White Kingdom.”

He smiled, clapped her on the shoulder, and pushed her the rest of the way out of the tent.  Mulan followed her out, exchanging a few hushed words with Wei, and handed her a helmet.  They drew the silks over their faces, lifted the chest bearing Cora’s jewels, and walked up to the castle.

There were hardly any guards around after ruckus outside the walls.  It was curious.  Emma would have thought the entire army would have surrounded the area.  She was not, however, going to question her good fortunes. 

As they neared Cora’s vault, Emma felt the strangest sensation.  It was like a sound, she was sure it was a sound, but she didn’t hear it with her ears.  It was like she felt this sound with her entire body.  It started as a rumbling hum, but the closer they came to the vault, the noise-feelings became more distinct.

“Do you hear that?  Or feel that?”  Emma didn’t know how to describe it.

“I don’t know what you mean.”  Mulan stopped walking and held her breath for a moment before exhaling.  “I don’t hear or feel anything out of the ordinary.”

They kept walking.  Once they reached the vault, Emma expected to see something that would explain the odd sensation.   There were piles of jewels and furs, coffers full of gold and silver, all of the things one would expect to see in a vault, but nothing terribly strange.

“Don’t you think it’s odd that there are no guards down here?” 

“Cora is a powerful sorceress, Mulan.  She probably has magical protections.”  Emma wandered around the edges of the vault.  She knew she needed to find Regina; she wanted to find Regina, but there was something she was missing.

As she approached the back wall of the vault, the noise-feelings intensified.  She put a hand to the cold stone, and she was immediately assaulted by the sound of hearts beating.  She pushed on the wall, like she had with her cell door, calling on her magic.  Nothing happened.

“Mulan, come over here.  Put your ear to this wall, tell me what you hear.”

The request earned her a dubious look, but Mulan humored her.  When she pressed her ear to the stone, her eyes widened. 

“It sounds like-”

“Hearts, right?”

Mulan nodded.  “What do we do?”

“I don’t think there’s anything we really can do.”  Emma pushed away from the wall, wanting to forget the sound and feeling of countless hearts beating at her.  “Maybe Regina will know.  All the more reason to find her.”

Mulan shuddered and followed Emma out of the vault.  “The great hall is right above us.  She’ll likely be up there.”

“Let’s go then.”

***********

Bidding her new friends goodbye and good luck, Regina steeled herself.  It was time to face her mother.  She took a deep breath and swung her arms in front of her, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

She reappeared in the center of the great hall, twenty paces in front of Cora’s throne.  Her mother sat in it, in a blood red gown, with a murderous expression.  “You’re late, my dear.” 

“Forgive me, mother, I had business to attend to.  It simply couldn’t wait.”  Regina flashed a cold smile.

“Too bad.”  Cora affected an air of indifference.  “You took too long, so I killed your Swan without you.”

Regina’s heart raced.  It was a trick.  It had to be.  There was no way Cora would miss another opportunity to teach her a lesson.

“We both know that isn’t true, mother.” 

“Isn’t it?”  Cora waved a hand and a glass coffin appeared between them.

Regina approached, curious and filled with dread.  When she gazed inside, pain exploded in her chest.  Emma lay there, as peacefully as if she were sleeping.  Regina gasped and shook her head in disbelief.  “No, this is a trick.”

“I’m terribly sorry, dear.”  Cora rose and stepped down from her throne, looking every bit like a cat going in for the kill.

Regina felt rage like she had never felt it before.  The darkest parts of her heart began to take hold once more. She could feel herself slipping, and she knew she should stop it, should try to hold on to whatever goodness she still possessed, but the anger was intoxicating.  She channeled her heartbreak, her hatred, the loss of love and of a future, and she focused the emotion to a single point.  An instant before releasing all of that energy at her mother, a small voice begged her caution.  Some good, logical part of her pleaded for rationality.  It was true: Cora would never have killed Emma like that.  This was all too neat, too convenient.

She focused instead on the coffin.  She ran a hand over the lid and let out a bitter laugh.  With a wave of her hand and a puff of purple smoke, the body in the coffin transformed to that of a tall, male, Valentian soldier.

“Oh, well, how silly of me.”  Cora smiled and opened her arms to Regina, who backed away from her.

“No, mother.  Never again.”  She gave a curt nod and three men burst in through the double doors, brandishing swords. 

“Oh how fun, you’ve brought guests.”  Cora threw her hands outward and sent the men flying backwards into the wall, they crumbled to the floor, unconscious.  “And you thought some fairy trinkets would protect against me?  You disappoint me, Regina.  I thought I taught you better.”

Cora lobbed a fireball at Regina, who deflected it easily.  She then reached behind her and tugged, straining against her magic.  Suddenly, the glass behind her shattered, sending shards rocketing past her, straight toward her daughter.  Regina threw up a barrier, vaporizing most of the glass. 

“Not good enough.”  Cora hissed.

Regina felt a sting on left forearm.  She had a sizable gash, with an indigo shard sticking out of it.  With a flick of her wrist, she sent the shard flying at Cora’s throat, but it never got there.  It disintegrated before it could reach her. 

Cora snarled.  She weaved her hands through the air and muttered an incantation.  A rolling, rumbling, thunderous sound grew until the great hall itself began to tremble.  What glass remained in the windows fell to the floor, the heavy wooden beams cracked under strain, and the black marble slabs shook.  The ceiling split down the middle, showering Regina with rubble.  A black cloud, flashing with lightning, descended.  A bolt of lightning cracked through the air and hit the floor just in front of Regina.  She stumbled backwards and volley of bolts followed her movements. 

The cloud filled the entire hall with darkness, and all she could see were deadly flashes of light cutting the darkness.  She could hear her mother’s laughs over the thunder.  Her back hit a wall.  She closed her eyes.  This was too much.  Cora was much too strong; Regina should have been training, there was no way to beat her.  But if she had been training, she mused, she would have never met Swan.

Swan, her Emma.  The one good thing in her dark existence.  If she concentrated, blocked out the storm around her, she could almost feel her.  She could almost hear her.

“Regina!”

Her eyes snapped open.  She _could_ hear her.

“Regina where are you?!” 

“Emma!”  She shouted back.  “Emma, you’re ok!”

“Of course I’m ok, I just can’t, I can’t see anything.” 

She sounded like she was getting closer.  Regina kept her hand on the wall and followed the sound of Emma’s voice, dodging lightning as she went.

She kicked something.

“Oof, that was my shin…” 

Reaching forward, Regina’s hands found ornate leather.  “Emma is that really you?”

A hand closed over hers and she melted into the touch.  “It’s really me.”

She felt a warmth flow through her that left a tingling in its wake.  Her magic was buzzing in her veins, begging to be released.

“Wow, do you feel that?”  Emma was breathless.

Regina laced her fingers with Emma’s.  “Just close your eyes, and follow my lead.”

She reached out with her magic and felt for Emma’s.  It responded immediately, flaring, making Emma gasp.  She moved closer to Emma, pressing their magics together to form a single energy.  The feeling was almost more than she could bear.  It was more than intimate; it was opening up her very being to Emma.  And Emma mirrored her, without hesitation.  She relinquished all control to Regina.  They were united, mind, body, and spirit.  It seemed to last both an eternity, and not at all.  They felt the darkness recede, the lightning weakened, and the thunder died down.

When they opened their eyes, the great hall was in shambles.  The tapestries were torn, the marble floor cracked and ruined, the walls were crumbling.  But Cora, Cora remained standing.

She bared her teeth, beyond composure, beyond any semblance of rationality, she was unadulterated rage.  She shook with it.  Her hair was disheveled and her gown had torn; she looked like a mad woman.

“This is how you repay me, Regina?  By flaunting this TRASH in front of me?!”  Indigo smoke swirled at Cora’s feet.  “I gave you life!  I gave you a crown, and you’d throw it away for some, for some nobody!”

“I don’t care about those things, mother, I never have!”  Regina gripped Emma’s hand like a life line. 

Cora let out a peal of laughter.  “And you bring the enemy to my door!  What an ungrateful child!”  
  
War horns sounded and a great cry rose outside the castle walls. 

“That part was me actually.”  Emma stepped in front of Regina, shielding her from Cora.  “And so was this.”  She whistled, high and sharp, and three dozen of Xu Wei’s best warriors rushed into the hall, led by Mulan.

Regina drew the sword at her hip and lunged for her.  Emma caught her by the elbow.  “Regina, they’re on our side.  I’ll explain later, but trust me, she’s a friend.”

Regina relaxed, there was no hesitation.  Her trust in Emma was absolute.  She hoped Emma trusted her just as much. 

Letting go of Emma’s hand, Regina walked slowly toward her mother.

“Look around you.  You’re defeated, mother.  Your forces are outnumbered, you are surrounded.  Surrender, please.” 

“Or what, Regina?  You’ll cut me down with that sword?”  Cora’s eyes were wide.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”  Regina’s tone softened, she sheathed the sword and held out a hand.  “Please, mother, come with me.”

“Why would I do that?” 

Regina’s face broke, tears slid down her cheeks.  “Because I love you.  Please, mother.”

For a moment, it looked as if Cora would take her deal.  Her eyes grew soft and she took a hesitant step forward.  She seemed to truly look at Regina for the first time, to see the brave, strong, good daughter she had raised. 

Her expression flashed back to one of hatred and disgust.  “Such a disappointment.”  She disappeared in a puff on indigo smoke.

“No!”  Mulan’s furious cry rang through the hall.  She turned to Regina.  “Can you track her?”

Regina blinked rapidly, clearing the tears from her eyes, and shook her head.  “No, but we don’t need to.  She can’t have gone far.  Her magic is depleted.”

Metal clangs and shouting erupted outside once more.  Regina took off running.  “The military quarter; she’s broken through the magic seals.”

Emma, Mulan, and Xu Wei’s warriors followed her out of the ruins of the great hall and into chaos where the main host of Cora’s army was free within the walls of the stronghold.  They battled both the White army and the Eastern forces.  Cora was nowhere to be seen.

“Tink!”  Regina shouted into the air.  A tiny green glow fluttered closer.  “Find her, Tink.  We need to end this.” 

The glow zipped away, weaving around the battlefield.  Emma couldn’t help but grin.  “Was that Tinkerbell?”

Her question went unanswered.  A group of Valentian soldiers rushed their position.  Emma, Regina, and Mulan all drew their swords.  Regina’s ignited into violet flames.  Mulan launched herself into the fray, her men followed closely behind.  She was liquid death, flowing around attackers, leaving them bloody as she passed.  Her face remained stoic; the sweat at her brow was the only indication of her humanity.  The Valentian soldiers couldn’t land a single blow, their fighting style too rigid, too mechanical to keep up with her.  She was constantly adapting, altering her stance and strikes to each attacker.  

The ones that dodged Mulan’s steel flew at Emma and Regina.  Emma had always been quick with a blade, but she found herself enjoying the new one even more.  She did not have footwork or control, but she quickly adjusted to the faster pace the Jian allowed.

Regina used her sword sparingly, not having much training in hand to hand combat.  She used a combination of magic and steel to incapacitate her enemies. 

After a few very long minutes of battle, Tink popped next to Regina’s head.  “I’ve found her.  Also, we’ve got more help!”  She darted high above the battle where she joined a massive number of colorful, glowing dots. 

“NOW!”  A fairy squeaked.  Emma could have sworn it sounded like Nova.

The fairies dive-bombed the battle, smacking the Valentian solders with fairy dust, rendering them total immobile.

“Regina, come on!”  Tink flew rapidly, leading Regina and Emma through the throng of frozen soldiers.  “She’s straight up ahead.”

Cora was facing off against Xu Wei.  He had her cornered, but couldn’t advance past her fireballs.  She, however, was getting tired.  They were shrinking, and she was losing accuracy.

“Mother, please!  This is your last chance.”  Regina stepped in front of Wei and waved off a fireball with almost no thought.  “If you surrender, everything will be much simpler for you.”

Cora breathed heavily and sagged against the battlement.  “I’m dead either way.”

“You don’t know that, mother.  The Grand Court will be convened.  They could be merciful.” 

“Ha!”  Cora’s laugh turned to coughing.  Regina had never seen her look so… old before.  “Merciful.  The other monarchs despise me.  They think they’re better than me.”  She had a crazed, far off look in her eyes.  “ ‘The whore miller’s daughter, seducing the Prince of Valentia.’  That’s all I heard when I married your father.  They never accepted me.  Just like they’ll never accept you.”

“I’m sorry, mother.”  Regina threw her hand forward and rendered Cora immobile.  The Queen barely put up a struggle.  Tink flew down and fastened the shackles to Cora’s wrists. 

“What is this?  What have you done?!”  Cora tried to conjure a fireball, to push Regina with her magic, but it was no use.  Her powers were bound.

Regina turned and buried her face in Emma’s neck, physically and emotionally exhausted. 

Emma held her, stroking her hair.  She leveled a glare at Cora.  “And by the way, the other monarchs will accept her.  They do accept her.”

Cora’s eyes flashed.

“Are you getting the picture yet?  Let me make this easy.  I am the White Princess, and I love your daughter.” 

***********

In the weeks that followed, relative order was restored to Valentia.  Regina, given a full endorsement by Snow White, was pardoned for her past crimes.  She was crowned Queen of Valentia, finally earning her birthright.  For her first task, she worked to restore Cora’s collection of hearts to their rightful owners.  Cora was one whose heart was returned to her.  It came as a shock to Regina, who had not known her mother was living without her heart.  Emma said it explained everything, although she never said it around Regina.

With her heart back in her chest, Cora felt the crushing weight of the crimes she committed.  Her atrocities both during and outside of war, against enemies and her own people, paled in comparison to her treatment of her only daughter.  She died, overwhelmed with guilt, a week after receiving her heart. 

Tinkerbell was revered among fairies for her acts of bravery during the war.  The Blue Fairy, having disappeared after the last council meeting, left a void in their hierarchy.  Tink was voted into leadership unanimously.  For years to come, the fairies would search for Blue, and find precious little.  No evidence, really, just murmur here and a whisper there. 

Mulan and Xu Wei were offered the entirety of northwestern Valentia.  It was to be a new kingdom of their own creation.  After some consideration, they declined.  Wei preferred, instead, to remain in central Valentia and serve Regina’s military advisor and General of the Valentian forces.  Mulan also remained in Valentia.  She and Regina reconciled their brief differences and became good friends.  Regina appointed her the Valentian Emissary, the first one since the reign of Henry the Kind. 

Regina and Emma ruled their kingdoms together for many years.  After Snow White and her Prince Charming had passed, the kingdoms were officially merged.  The Queens ruled over what was to become a Golden Age of social, economic, and cultural prosperity. 

And the all lived happily… well, you know.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Warriors and Witch Queens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813204) by [Dragoon23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoon23/pseuds/Dragoon23)




End file.
